He's Bad News
by rachelberrys
Summary: Rachel is trying to get over Finn, and while doing so, she meets a new boy, but maybe he turns out to not be as perfect as she thinks. This is Rachel/OC, but with all real characters mentioned, and other ships documented.
1. I'd like to sing a song

Rachel was perfect, or at least she wanted to be perfect. That was the kind of person she was, she strives for perfection. She also strives for happiness. For her, both are very very very attainable and she won't stop until she's reached both.

It was a normal day in glee club, Rachel was dealing with the loss of Finn while he was talking to Brittany and Santana about the upcoming football game. Rachel really missed Finn, but she also had so much anger in her and disappointment, she didn't know which feeling was the strongest. She did however know that she wasn't okay with him being gone. She kept looking at him, enjoying the company of the Cheerios. He was so perfect to her, his hair, his eyes, the way he moved. She was determined to get him back, but first she wanted to make him feel bad for leaving her after he promised he would never break up with her. She knows she did wrong to him with Puck, but after he lied to her about Santana, that wasn't even in her path of thought. Sam was complimenting Quinn about how pretty she looked that day and everyone else was just talking. Rachel didn't know where Mr Schuester was, he was 10 minutes late, and although he is sometimes late, she was still curious as to where he was. Rachel was going over in her head the song she was going to sing to the club. She thought it would really get her point across to Finn, and hopefully have the right impact on him. Mr Schuester was finally there.

Mr Schuester: Hey guys, sorry I was talking to coach sylvester about a money cut. I think i've convinced her to not cut as much, she wanted to take 10% but I think-

Rachel: Mr Schue? I have a song I'd like to sing.

Mr Schuester: O-Okay, Rachel, of course.

When she got up and gave her sheet music to Dave, she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Santana's hand on Finn's shoulder. It hurt her. She knows what Finn and Santana did together, and she has a feeling they might do it again. She didn't want to happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

Rachel took a breath and began singing.

_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something You said?_  
_[She looks at Finn smoothly]_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_[Rachel is now walking around in front of the rest of the members]_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_[Standing in front of the Piano, singing deeply]_  
_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

When she was done, she waited for applause of some sort. She got it from Mercedes, Kurt, Britt, Mike and Tina. She got small claps and soft smiles of applause from Quinn, Sam, Lauren, Puck, and Artie. She looked at Finn and Santana. Finn was looking blankly like he does and Santana had her arms crossed, with an eye roll. They both understood the meaning of the song.

Mr Schuester: Alright, thanks Rachel, that was uh, great.

Santana: Yeah, it was so great.

Mr schue got up while looking at Santana with a "cut it out" look, while Rachel took her seat back.

Rachel shot Santana a look.

Mr Schuester: Okay, Guys, so Rachel's song was a very nice transition into my assignment for you guys. I want you guys to sing a song about how you feel about your current relationships. It could be about a friendship, dating relationship, parent/child relationship or any relationship you may be in. We will be preforming them starting next tuesday, so you have tomorrow, as well as the weekend and Monday to think of the song you're going to sing and to get ready.

Brittany: Mr Schue can I sing a song like with someone?

Mr Schuester: Uhm, yeah sure. I will allow duets.

Brittany looked at Artie and smiled. Artie smiled back. Santana was set back a bit. She thought that when Brittany asked Mr schuester about doing a duet that she, Brittany was talking about singing with her, Santana. She, Santana knew She, Brittany and Artie were obviously together, but sometimes you just expect your best friend to choose you.

Mr Schuester: Uhm, Im not going to keep you guys, I really just wanted to announce the assignment and just make sure everyone is fine. So you guys can go, we'll meet again briefly tomorrow at lunch. So I'll see you all then.

Everyone started to file out, Mr schuester goes to his office and closes the door behind him, and while Rachel was getting her books together she over heard Santana

Santana: Hey Finn, why don't you text me tonight okay?

Finn: uhm, yeah. okay.

Santana: Hey Dwarf. [ tightens her pony while walking by Rachel as well as shooting her an "im better than you" look ]

Rachel sighed and slowly leaves the practice room in order to not be near Finn or Santana who both went in different directions.

Rachel walked to her locker and grabbed her cell phone, ipod and changed out of her ballerina flats into her slightly tougher, walking flats. She put her ballerina flats in her bag along with her homework and her cell phone and put her headphones in her ears while walking out the doors on her way home.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_It's all right, it's all right_

_Here comes the sun by th_e beatles ALWAYS makes her feel better, at least temporarily. She listened to it on repeat for her 25 minute walk home, When she got home, she noticed someone was finally moving in the house next door, it was much smaller than her and her dads' home. It was probably 2 bedroom, 1 bath. It only had a main floor and a basement, and a tiny attic, barely large enough for someone to stand up straight in.. Rachel had never actually ever been in it, but she knew, her dads told her.

She waited around the porch looking busy until she could see who was moving in, she was slyly looking out the corner of her eye while waiting. Once she saw who it was, she was almost shocked. No one she knew, but, this man was beautiful. He looked like Jesse Spencer, from House, MD. She had seen House a few times, but she felt bad any time House would use his sarcasm to hurt people, it reminded her of Coach Sylvester and Santana. She loved the way they incorporated music into it though. She could tell he was a bit older than her, 18 or 19. Maybe even 20. She was almost starring until she snapped back to reality and decided to go inside.

Danny: Hi.

This caught Rachel's attention and she turned around, he was about 15 feet away from her.  
Rachel met his eyes and her mind started going crazy.

Rachel: Hi. My name is Rachel. My dads and I live here. Are you moving in? I mean, I can see you have a moving van, and you're loading the things inside, but maybe you're helping someone move? Or mayb-

Danny: Yes. Im moving in. My names Danny. I finished High school last year, and decided to family move out of my parent's home into my own place.

Rachel: Oh, Did you go to William Mckinley?

Danny: No, Im from Canada. I mean, originally Im from here in Lima, but when I was 10 we moved to Canada.

Rachel: oh.

Danny: Yeah. So, Im gunna go back to loading my stuff into my house -smirks- I guess... Ill see you around?

Rachel: Yeah. I mean, I live right here, so probably. -giggles-

Danny: Okay, see you Rachel.

Danny turned and went and grabbed a box from the moving van and took it into his home. Rachel couldn't deny the fact that he was very good looking.

Rod: Hey, Rach, come on in. Ellen is starting!

Rachel: Okay, Im coming dad.

Rachel walked up the stairs to her house, but looked back at Danny who was grabbing another box before walking into her home. She smiled to herself.


	2. Platter of goodies

Rachel was sitting on the couch with her dads. She was watching Ellen dance up and down the steps of her set, and Rachel would often dance along in her seat, or at least sing or hum with the music, but she couldn't. She was really upset over Finn. She kept thinking about what he and Santana were going to text about tonight. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything. 

Rachel: I don't feel well, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework, is that okay?

Dad: Yeah, sure sweetie.

Daddy: Is everything okay?

Rachel: Yeah, I just don't feel well.

And with that Rachel walked upstairs to her bedroom.

FLASHBACK:

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh, Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off of me  
Oh,Honey when you knock on my door  
Ooh I gave you my key 

BACK:

Before going to her bedroom, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Rachel's clean skin was very important to her, if she was going to be a star, she needed to be perfect.

When Rachel got to her room she got out her homework and started it. For English she had to read Act 1, scene 1 and 2 of Romeo and Juliet. She got about 10 lines in and decided it wasn't worth it. She wasn't in the mood for all this love crap while she felt like this. She decided to take a nap.

She woke up 2 hours later confused. She had been confused a lot since she and Finn broke up. It was really weird. She didn't understand how a teenage breakup could have such a huge effect on her. But it did. It was the cheesy can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of love, or at least she thought. But it was over now.

She got up and looked in the mirror. 

Rachel: You need to get yourself together. You need to get over him and you need to focus on your career. You're 16. Think of all the kids and teenagers who already have amazing careers. So just, get over him and stay focused. 

She took a deep breath and turned from the mirror, she could say it, but she didn't believe she could actually get over him. Not at all. She went to her desk and got her bottled watter, put on her slippers and went downstairs to meet her dads. While she was walking downstairs she could smell the pasta coming from the kitchen. 

Rachel: It smells really good. Is this the one from th-

Rachel stopped on the second last step and saw her dads sitting at the dinning room table with Danny

Dad: Rachel, this is Danny. He just moved in next door.  
Rachel: Yeah, uh, we met... we met earlier, when I got home from school.

Rachel stopped for a second remember that she just woke up about 5 minutes and her hair was a mess

Danny: Hey Rachel.  
[Rachel smiled and nodded]

Daddy: We invited him for dinner, we saw him outside sitting taking a break from unloading, and he just looked so tired, we couldn't make him cook his first meal in the house, so we told him to come over for dinner.

Danny: Your dads are great, Rachel.  
Rachel: Yeah... they really are. [Rachel took a seat beside her daddy who was at the end/side of the table, with Danny at the very end and Dad at the other side of Danny/the table]

[40 minutes later, after they've eaten]  
Dad: Haha, yeah, and it was fantastic, I would have to say, of all her recitals that one was my favorite.

Rachel: Thank you dad, for choosing my most embarrassing one. I was 6, okay! I thought Dylan was cute and I wanted to impress him! -smirks and giggles-  
Danny: And it ended with you falling off the stage.  
Dad: In her defense, she did it very gracefully.  
-everyone giggles-  
Daddy: Danny, would you like some coffee?  
Danny: Yeah, I would love some, just black please.  
Daddy: Awesome, ill be right back.

[Both Dad and Daddy got up to go to the kitchen, leaving Rachel and Danny alone]

Rachel: So, Danny, do you always go by Danny? Or do you ever go by Dan, or Daniel?

[She knew this was an almost weird question, out of blue, but she didn't want the awkward silence]

Danny: Really any of them are fine, usually Danny is the way I introduce myself though.  
Rachel. ..Oh.

[there was a slight awkward silence, the one she tried to avoid, until Rachel's dads came back]

Daddy: Here you go.  
Danny: Thank you.

[Rachel looked at Danny as he said thank you, he had a very genuine smile, Rachel thought that was very cute]

Dad: So you graduated from high school a year ago?  
Danny: Yeah, last June. I decided I needed to move, I mean, I love Canada, but I was born here and I spent my childhood here, I've kind of always wanted to move back.  
Rachel: It is great here. I mean for now.  
Danny: Do you plan on moving away after high school? Any plans for University?  
Rachel: Well, Juliard is in New York, so thats my plan.  
Daddy: We're proud of her, we know she's gunna make it, whatever she ends up doing, whether it's Broadway or beautiful movie star. So, you're 18? 19?  
Danny: I'm 19.

Rachel got her confirmation, she knew, from his looks, and later form the knowledge of the fact that he has graduated high school that he was a bit older and now she knew how old.19. After about 10 more minutes of small talk about shows, the town, etc, Danny decided it was probably time to go.

Danny: I should really get heading back to work, I have a lot to unpack before I can go to bed tonight. I had a really great night, and the pasta was delicious. I'd love the recipe sometime.  
Dad: Ill get it for you. [Turns to Rachel's Daddy] Do you know which book it's in?  
Daddy: Oh, yes. Ill come with you.

They both left, once again leaving Rachel and Danny. Rachel couldn't really think of anything to say so she just said anything.

Rachel: I like your hair.

When she said it, she realized she sounded like a crazy person, complimenting a boy she just met on his hair, who does that?

Danny: Oh, thank you. You have nice hair yourself.

Rachel knew this was a weird conversation, so to get out of it she decided to get up.

Rachel: Ill, take your coffee mug to the kitchen, My dads will be back soon with the recipe I'm sure.  
Danny: Thanks, Rach.

He called her Rach, she thought it was a little weird.

Rachel: I actually don't go by Rach, never really have, I mean, sometimes my teacher calls me Rach, but even then I usually correct him. My dads are really the only one's who I let call me Rach. I think Rachel is more professional, so it's just Rachel.

Danny nodded in agreement.  
When her dads came back they were carrying a plate full of brownies, cookies, etc.

Daddy: We made these today when we saw the moving van this afternoon.  
Dad: He insisted.  
Daddy: I did. - they both let out a small giggle-  
Dad: Hey Rach, why don't you, carry this over for him?  
Danny: Oh, no, It's fine, I can do it. They look really good, too.  
Daddy: Don't be silly, it's our gift to you and we should deliver it.

Danny and Rachel looked at each other, in acknowledgment, and smiled. They made their way to the door, Rachel leading him, she could feel him very smoothly looking at her butt, as not to be noticed, but of course, being Rachel and always paying such good attention to details she noticed. Keeping her eyes forward, she let a small smile grace across her face. Danny opened the door for her, and she smiled again, this time at him, and she let out a small thanks.

Danny: It was really great guys, really.  
Dad: We're glad you liked it.  
Daddy: Welcome to the neighborhood, Danny. We hope you like it.

[Dad and Daddy both shook his hand]

Danny: I think I will. [ He turned to Rachel and closed the door behind him] You don't have to carry it over Rach, I can do it.  
Rachel: No, it's okay, I was instructed to, I mean it's only 30 feet. And it's Rachel. - she smiled softly-  
Danny: No, I think im gunna call you Rach.

[They both walked in silence for the 6 seconds it took them to get to Danny's door, Rachel then passed him the platter of goodies]

Rachel: Here you go.  
Danny: Thanks, I dont know how I would have made that trip by myself. -they both giggle-  
Rachel smiled and turned away.

Danny: Uhm, Rach?  
Rachel: Yes?  
Danny: I know it's really fast, and you might be creeped out, I mean we just met 3 hours ago, but would you like to maybe go for coffee tomorrow? At lunch maybe?  
Rachel: Oh, uhm [she thought about Finn and Santana and how she needs to get over Finn.] Y-yeah, sure.  
Danny: Alright, Great. What time is your lunch period?  
Rachel: 11:45.  
Danny: Ill pick you up outside the school?  
Rachel: I'd love that.  
Danny: Alright, great.  
-they both smiled-  
Danny turned his door knob, opened the door, and went inside. Rachel smiled again, but almost a nervous smile, not because of his age, she was perfectly comfortable with someone 3 years older than she. It was because she knew she still has something in her heart for Finn. She then turned back to go to her own house, when she got inside and went to the dinning room table to begin to tidy up, her dads stopped her insisting they would do it, so Rachel went upstairs to her bedroom, she felt like she would have a better chance at doing her Romeo and Juliet homework after what just happened. She smiled to herself, sat down at her desk, and began reading. 


	3. Black Coffee

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she was in a good mood. She felt happy, excited, but also nervous. She all of a sudden had a though, he never actually said it was a date, maybe he just wanted to be friends with her. When Rachel made this realization it set her back a bit. All last night she was thinking about this date, it might not even be a date.

The way Rachel saw it she now had a few options, the first is to go over there and straight up ask Danny whether this is date. Another is to show up and let whatever happens happen and the last is ask when he picks her up at school. This was bothering her. It was a date, right? Right? She knew he was checking out her butt the day before, and she figured that meant he found her at least some what attractive. You know what? It didn't matter. She was going to wait until lunch, and let what ever happens happen. This wasn't easy for Rachel Berry though, the idea of the unknown. She likes to not only know what is going to happen, but also to be in control. With Finn it was easy because she know that was how she was, and he accepted that. Danny didn't know Rachel. They only met the day before she he didn't know how she worked, the way she liked things. She was getting nervous. She stopped.

Rachel: It's not a big deal. Whatever happens, happens.

Thats what she was telling her self and she learned to accept it.

After her 6:00 am work out, she showered and started getting ready. She picked a slightly shorter skirt than usual. Not just to impress Danny, but also to remind Finn what he lost. He know that Santana would be wearing her cheer leading outfit, like she always dose. I mean, that is pretty much underwear with flaps of skirt. It's not even a real skirt. Her skirt was blue with tiny gold stars. Gold stars were kind of her thing. She picked a white shirt. She also picked a black bra and undies combo. Why was she doing this? She knew the black would show though the shirt, and that was what she wanted. Rachel Berry is not a slut, but any means, but she does know the power of a woman. She knows what the right outfit or look can do, and she is always prepared to use her knowledge.

She went downstairs and her dads were at the kitchen table drinking their coffee.

Rachel: Morning!

She gave both of her dads a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel: 6 days.

In 6 days her dads were leaving for a month long second honeymoon. They were going to Florida.

Dad: Rachel, we don't have to go for a month. A week is really fine.  
Rachel: No. When you guys were planning, you planned for a month. I can handle myself.  
Daddy: We know you can. But you're still our baby girl, and we will miss you. We just want to make sure you're safe and happy, even when we're not here.  
Rachel: And that's why we are going to have our nightly phone calls. 

Rachel looked at the coffee her dads were drinking, and turned around to go to the fridge and smiled to herself. She grabbed a bottle of water and looked at the clock 8:20.  
Rachel: I should get going.  
She gave her dads another kiss on the cheek.  
Dad: Be safe.  
Daddy: Be you. 

Her dad always reminded her to be safe and her daddy always reminded her to be her. It was really cheesy but they've been saying it to her for the past 6 years. It wouldn't be a normal morning if they didn't say it.

When Rachel walked into school, it was just like any other day. She flinched whenever she saw a slushie in the hand of anyone higher on the social pyramid than she, and let's face it, that was most people. She walked to her locker and saw Brittany and Santana coming down the hallway. She tried to get into her locker and quickly as possible, get her books and leave, but she wasn't quick enough. They stopped at the water fountain at the end of her row of lockers, which was only 3 lockers away from hers.

Santana: Yeah, he's totally into me.  
Brittany: Do you think Finn is a fish? Fish have fins.  
Santana: No Brit, trust me, Finn is not a fish.  
[Rachel turned to Santana and Brittany]  
Rachel: Finn doesn't like you.  
Santana: .. excuse me hobbit?  
Rachel realized what she said and closed her locker and walked away, quickly. She could hear Santana "yeah, thats what I thought." Rachel felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't. She went to English class and sat down at her desk in silence, and just awaited class to start.  
She did the same thing in math too. She was nervous for lunch. Why? She had been on dates before. Was it because he was older? Was it because she didn't even know if this was a date?

The lunch bell rang and she went to her locker. Grabbed her jacket and threw it over her, looked in the mirror and added some more lip gloss to her already glossed lips. She knew she could expect a lunch time slushie facial, so she got out of there very quickly. She almost ran to the door, she would not let a slushie ruin this. When she got to the door, he was already there, sitting in his car waiting.

When he saw her, he got out and walked to the other side to open the door for her. "What a gentleman" she thought.  
Rachel: Thank you.

When she got in the car she fought off the urge to ask him if it was a date. But she knew it was. You don't open the car door for a friend, right? She decided not to ask him.

Rachel: Is this a date?

..crap.

Danny: Well I sure hope I'm taking you on a date. So yes, if it is up to me, this is a date.

Rachel smiled. It was a date.  
They were driving for a minute or two in silence.  
Danny: Favourite radio station, Rach?  
Rachel: I like Mix 102.5. It plays everything. I've had it play Kesha one song, then For Good from the wicked soundtrack right after.  
Danny: Then Mix 102.5 it is.

Danny turned on Mix 102.5 and Michael Jackson's Billie Jean was on, a few seconds in.

Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts 

[Rachel began to hum and move her foot to the beat. She can't resist music, ever, She didn't want to seem to eager, so she refrained from singing]

And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

[Danny started singing.]

She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

[Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. He sang amazingly. I mean, not as amazingly as she, but still, amazing. They continued to sing for most of the car ride to the cafe.]

For Forty Days And Forty Nights  
The Law was on her Side  
But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand  
Her Schemes And Plans  
'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round  
So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice  
Do think Twice

She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three  
Then She Looked At Me  
She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying  
His Eyes Looked Like Mine  
Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby

People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me  
Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume  
This Happened Much Too Soon  
She Called Me To Her Room

Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

It was only a 10 minute drive. With a bit of silence at the beginning, the Michael Jackson song, and a bit of talk about how Michael has influenced them, with a bit more silence, they were there.

They got out of the car and walked into the cafe, Rachel had never been in here. She had been by it several times, but never in.  
_Rob's Cafe._

They walked in and it was a lot nicer than she expected, from the outside it was pretty plain, it had a coffee cup on the sign with Rob's cafe written across the mug. But inside it was almost old Hollywood like, but with a futuristic touch, but also very comfortable with a part near the back with couches and worn down chairs.

Danny: This is the last place my parents and I came before we moved. It was their favourite. And we used to always sit at [they sit at a table near the back, but also near a window] this table.  
Rachel: It's really nice in here.  
Danny: Ill go get our coffee. How do you like it?  
Rachel: One sugar, one milk. Soy, please.  
Danny: Okay, ill be right back.

She watched him walk away and over to the counter. She straightened out her skirt and swished her hair to one side, and reached for her phone. She forgot her phone.  
Rachel: Okay. It's fine. It's just a cell phone.

She was still nervous, she was on a first date, with a boy she just met, in a place she had never been, with no cell phone. Yes, of course he is trustworthy, it was just weird. She promised her dads she would be safe, and she felt as though she was cheating them without her cellphone.

Danny returned.  
Danny: Here you go!  
Rachel took the coffee and looked at it a bit strangely. Its usually a bit lighter.  
Rachel: .. this is one sugar one soy milk?  
Danny: No, its just black.  
Rachel: Oh, I thought I told you I like it..  
Danny: I like it black. I thought you should try it this way.  
Rachel: Ive tried it black before, I don't really like it black. Ill just go ask them to put … [She stands up]  
Danny grabs her wrist and tugs it down.  
Danny: Rach. Just drink it like this, just once.  
Rachel looked at the grasp he had on her wrist and then looked back up at Danny.  
Rachel: Yeah... okay.  
She sat down, he let go of her wrist, and she started to sip her coffee, it was still hot but she didn't want to just sit there, she had to be doing something. She felt the small feeling of grasp left on her wrist.  
Danny: You look beautiful, Rach.  
Rachel: Oh, thank you Danny.  
Danny: I love the gold stars on your skirt.  
This made her smile.  
Rachel: Gold stars are kinda my thing.  
Danny: I understand. So Julliard?  
Rachel: Yeah, for musical arts.  
Danny: That's great, your singing in the car certainly tells me you have the abilities.  
Rachel: Thank you. You're not too bad yourself.  
Danny: Thanks. I was in a choir in high school.

Choir. Glee. Glee club.  
FLASHBACK:

Mr Schuester: Uhm, Im not going to keep you guys, I really just wanted to announce the assignment and just make sure everyone is fine. So you guys can go, we'll meet again briefly tomorrow at lunch. So I'll see you all then.

BACK:

Rachel: Oh, Danny. I-I had a glee club meeting today at the beginning of lunch. I have to get back there.  
Danny: It's just one meeting, they'll be fine with out you.  
Rachel: Glee club would fall apart with out me, I'm not only the leader, I'm also the best they have. Without me, they're like chickens with their heads cut off.  
Danny: I don't think you're giving them enough credit, besides it's already12.  
Rachel: I really need to get back.  
Danny: Rach. Drink your coffee, you're staying. It's too late now, and we just got here. I want to talk to you.  
Rachel didn't feel right about this, she can't miss a glee club meeting. She didn't even have her phone to text anyone and ask them what was happening or what she missed. She decided there really was nothing she could do, and decided she would HAVE to let it go.  
Rachel: ..you're right.

They talked for 20 more minutes while Rachel drank her less that delicious coffee. They talked about glee club, both of their childhoods, their favourite songs, artists, etc.

Rachel: The coffee wasn't actually as bad as I remembered it.  
Danny: I told you, Rach.

She was still getting used to him calling her Rach.

Rachel: You did, its true. -giggles-  
Danny: Are you finished with your coffee?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Danny took their mugs and placed them on the part of the counter reserved for dirty dishes.  
He returned.  
Danny: You ready to get out of here?  
Rachel: Yeah.  
They left and went back to Danny's car.  
They had the radio on very low on their ride back, they were too busy talking about all sorts of things to listen to music.  
When they got back to the school it was 12:30. They sat in the car for a few seconds.  
Rachel: I had a good time.  
Danny: Me too, Rach.  
She smiled over at him, and he smiled back.  
Rachel began to get out of the car, and Danny once again grabbed and tug at her wrist, a bit harder this time, forcing her to wince a bit and slide back into her seat. You could tell he knew the force he was using.  
Rachel: w-what?  
Danny: Can I have your number? I'd like to call you.  
He still hadn't let go.  
Rachel: Oh, uhm..  
He let go.  
Rachel: Y-Yeah, sure.  
She wrote down her number and quickly walked away. Stopping at the doors to look back, smile and wave. Her wrist hurt but she was very happy. She had a good time and he now had her number, she hoped this was the beginning of something bigger.

And she would learn in the near future, that it was. 


	4. I'll be doing a solo

When she walked into the school, she couldn't help but feel good. She had just been on a date with a boy who thought she was beautiful, could sing, and appreciated her talents. She went to her locker and got her Spanish and scie books and her pencil case. She knew she could expect some sort of reaction from Mr Schuester after she didn't show up to the glee club meeting. She began walking down the hall, and she looked at her wrist. It was red. When he had grabbed her wrist, it hurt but it wasn't painful. It seemed to have left a much larger mark on her than she had expected. She ignored it and walked into Spanish. She walked over to her desk. Mr Schuester walked over to her desk, as well.

Mr Schue: Rachel, we missed you at glee club today.  
Rachel: Yes, Mr Schue, I'm sorry.  
Mr Schue: Where were you?  
Rachel: I.. uhm. ( She took her time explaining because Finn had just walked in and she wanted him to over hear what she was saying to Mr Schue) I was actually on a date.  
It appeared to have no affect on Finn, and if it did, he was certainly a much better actor than she thought.  
Mr Schue: Oh, alright Rachel. Well, we were just talking about whether you will all be doing solos or duets for the project I assigned yesterday.  
Rachel: Mr Schue, I will definitely be doing a solo.  
Mr Schue: Yeah, thats what I assumed. I just thought I'd ask and make sure.  
They both nodded and he walked away as the bell rang, instructing him to begin class.

Rachel didn't care much for Spanish, she paid attention enough to do well in the grade apartment, but she often found herself day dreaming about upcoming solos, or lyrics or dance moves. Today it was Danny. It was weird though, she had only been on one day, and dinner the night before at her house, so it's not like she had piles of memories to think about. It was more so that she was thinking about the future, not in the get married and have kids sense. She was just thinking about what she would say when he called her.

Finn sat one row over, two seats back. She managed to not look back at him at all, she wanted to though. She really did, but whenever she was about to look back she thought about what he and Santana did. She caught herself realizing she was stopping herself from looking back about 4 times throughout the 75 minute class. When the bell rang and grabbed her books and went to science, only nodding at Mr Schue with a smile before exiting.

Finn wasn't in science. However, Santana was.  
Santana and Brittany walked in together. Rachel expected some comment to come from Santana about Finn, either to Brittany, or directly to her. Nothing. Santana said nothing.

At the end of class they were being assigned partners for a science project. If Rachel didn't get to choose her own partner, she preferred to work alone, but her teacher wouldn't allow that. The teacher pulled names out of the hat in two's. By the time Rachel's name was pulled, there were only 7 other people. 2 of which were Santana and Brittany. She sat there in anticipation hoping with ever fiber of her body that she didn't get paired up with Santana.  
Teacher: Rachel and …..Brittany.  
Yes.  
Rachel liked Brittany, she was sweet. She was happy to be paired with Brittany. She, Rachel, knew that

she'd now be responsible for all the work, which was the second best thing next to working on her own, having a partner that wont do anything, that is. She was nervous though. When she looked over to Santana and Brittany, Brittany smiled and waved at Rachel. Rachel smiled and waved back, then pushed her hair behind her ears and to her left side. Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel knew being paired up with Santana's best friend might be a little tricky. But she took a breath as the bell rang. When the bell rang she walked over to Brittany and Santana.

Rachel: Okay, Brittany. Can I have your cell phone number, and Ill call you later about our project?  
Brittany: what project?  
Rachel: The one we were just assigned.  
Santana: Hold up. (She turned to Brittany) give me a pen. (Brittany did so, and Santana wrote down Brittany's phone number, gave the pen back to Brittany) There. (She passed Rachel the piece of paper, as well as a infamous Santana look)  
Rachel: Oh, thank you Santana. (She was confused)  
Santana: oooh, yeeaaah, no problem. (She and Brittany begin to leave) Oh, by the way, Finn totally does like me, trust me.

Rachel stood there for a second with a blank look on her face. She hated Santana. She did. Her eyes began to water. She caught herself and composed herself before leaving the classroom and walking to her locker to get ready to leave.

She once again switched out of her Ballerina flats and changed into tougher flats, as well as getting her bag ready and walking out the door. She had a 25 minute walk home.  
When she got home, she went straight up stairs and got changed into something more comfortable. She didn't even look over the Danny's house to see if he was outside, or if his car was home or anything, she just ran inside and got changed. She crawled up in bed, she wasn't going to go to sleep, but she wanted to feel the warmth of her sheets. Her dad washes them for her every Friday for when she gets home so they're super warm and comfy. She stayed in bed for 20 or 30 minutes until her daddy came upstairs to put some clothes in her room.  
Daddy: Rachel! Hon, I didn't know you were home.  
Rachel sat up and straightened out her hair.  
Rachel: Oh, yeah I got home and I was super tired, but not tired enough to sleep, so I decided to just lie in bed.  
Daddy: Oh, okay sweetie. How was your day?  
Rachel: Fine.  
Daddy: Fine?  
Rachel: Yes. I mean, there were ups and downs, and over all, my day was fine.  
Daddy: Why don't you tell me what happened?  
Rachel: My day was really fine, daddy. I don't need to talk about anything.  
Daddy: But I want to hear it, your dad and I will be leaving soon, for a month Rachel, we should get all the bonding in now.  
-giggles-  
Rachel: Well, it started fine, nothing really happened, and then, Santana, you know Santana? The cheerio, in glee club?  
Daddy: Yes, of course.  
Rachel: Okay, well she and Finn have something going on, I think. I haven't actually talked to Finn about it, but from what Santana has been saying and how she's been acting, it's pretty obvious.  
Daddy: Why don't you talk to him?

Rachel: I've kind of been avoiding him... and trying to make him jealous.  
Daddy: Oh, is that so? And how have you been making him jealous?  
Rachel: … I had a date today.  
Daddy: Oh, with whom?  
Rachel: Danny.  
Daddy: Neighbor? Danny our Neighbor?  
Rachel: Mhm. (She smiles and nods)  
Daddy: That. Is. Fabulous.  
Rachel: Mhm! I like him, I know we've only been on one date, but I like him.  
Daddy: He seems like a good guy, will there be more dates?  
Rachel: Well, he has my number, I hope he calls me.  
Daddy: I'm sure he will, and if he doesn't, ill have to go talk to him.  
Rachel: No, don't be silly. If he doesn't call, he doesn't.  
Daddy: He will.  
Rachel: Thank you daddy.  
She kisses him on the cheek. He gets up to leave.  
Daddy: Dinner will be ready at 6.  
He left her alone. She began to think of what song she would sing for glee club that represents her relationships in her life. Truthfully though, she didn't know what her relationships were at that point.


	5. Frosted Flakes

She spent her night listening to her songs and trying to pick one to sing for the Glee assignment. She had a few in mind. A few representing her relationship with Finn, some representing her relationship with Danny. A few representing her relationship with her dads, and some about her relationship with the other Glee kids. She was laying in bed listening to her ipod trying to make a final discussion. Next thing she knew, it was Saturday morning. She lets herself sleep in on the weekends, so no alarms to wake her up. It was 9:17 when she woke up.

Rachel: Crap.

The first thing she did was check her phone to see if Danny had called. No luck. So she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She came downstairs to find her dad's folding clothes and putting them in suitcases.

Rachel: Morning.

She walked to the fridge and got her soy milk and grabbed her cereal. Frosted flakes. Her guilty pleasure food. She could eat frosted flakes all day every day, she loved them so much.

Daddy: Morning, Rachel.  
Dad: You sure caught up on your sleep last night, you were sleeping by dinner.  
Rachel: Yeah, I know, I just fell asleep. Didn't mean to. I have an assignment for glee that I was working on, and I just fell asleep.  
Dad: What's the project about sweetie?  
Rachel was watching Her dads pack.  
Rachel: It's about my current relationships.  
Dad: Oh, like with Danny?  
Rachel looked at her daddy and smiled.  
Rachel: I see daddy told you?  
Daddy: Of course I did.  
Rachel: Well, yeah I don't really know what song I'm going to do yet, like I said I uhm... I fell asleep, why are you guys packing already?  
Dad: Oh, Rachel! Totally forgot to tell you! Well, not really, we we're going to tell you last night, but when we came up to see you, you were sleeping and then we-  
Daddy: We can get a cheaper flight if we fly out tomorrow instead, so we switched our flight.  
Rachel: … oh.  
Dad: We know this is sudden, but we know you're a strong girl and leaving 3 days earlier wont be a big deal, right?  
Rachel: Yeah.. no, of course. It's fine.  
Daddy: If it's not... you can tell us.  
Rachel: No, it's absolutely fine.

She smiled at them and poured her cereal. She really loved frosted flakes, it was weird. She walked over to the table and sat down. She began eating and her Dads came over and sat with their coffee in hand.

Dad: So, has he called you yet?  
Rachel: No, he hasn't.. but it hasn't even been 24 hours. I don't expect him to call anytime soon, aren't guys supposed to wait like a week? 7 days?  
Daddy: I called your dad the next day.  
Dad: It's true.  
Rachel: That's very sweet, and I'm patient, I'll wait for him to call, and if he doesn't.. he doesn't.

After a 15 minute talk about about Rachel's dads vacation, where they'll be staying, etc, she put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs, got undresses and jumped into the shower. Her mind kept going back to glee. She felt bad that she missed the meeting, and she needed to think of a song to sing. Besides Mr Schuester, no one knew about her date with Danny. Well, maybe Finn did, but if he heard her when she told Mr Schue, he was good at masking his emotions, or he simply didn't care. She had two choices, she could sing about her infamous breakup with Finn, or she could sing about this new relationship with Danny, which may not even be a relationship. She shampoo'd her hair. If she sang about Finn, it could be pathetic. Maybe she needs to just let go, they all know She and Finn split up, and after her performance on Thursday, did she really need to do another song about Finn? She could do one about Danny, but she didn't know if it was going anywhere. They went on one date. It might not even be a big deal, they might barely talk from this point on. More thoughts went through her mind. She conditioner'd. She had other relationships too, why not sing about her family? She was in a very loving family. She was thinking through her mental ipod, attempting to think of a song. She couldn't think of one. She soap'd. She didn't know what to do. When she was done in the shower she got out and put her robe on. She walked over to her bed and put on her slippers while grabbing a hair clip. Her phone rang.

She was nervous. Unidentified number. Not in her contacts. That's good new. She waited until it rang 4 times. Then she picked up.

Rachel: Hello?

Dial tone. Crap. Did she wait to long? She was a little frustrated. What if it was Danny and she missed her chance? She held her phone for a few seconds while sitting on her bed and starring at it. Whoever it was, wasn't calling back. She put it down and took a deep breath, and walked back to the bathroom. It rang ago, she flung over to the bed, not even waiting for a certain amount of rings.

Rachel: Hello?  
Danny: Hey, Rach? It's Danny.  
Rachel smiled.  
Rachel: Oh, hey Danny. Hold on a second.

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and sat on the side of her bathtub.

Rachel: Hey, sorry. What's up?  
Danny: I want to see you again. Soon.  
Rachel: I'd like that.  
Danny: I was going to wait a few more days, like I think guys are supposed to ? But, I didn't care, I wanted to talk to you, and see you.  
Rachel: That's really sweet Danny. I'd like to see you too.  
Danny: Dinner, tomorrow?  
Rachel: I'd like that. My dad's are flying out for vacation tomorrow around 3. So, Yeah, Dinner would be nice, someone to spend it with since my dads will be gone.  
Danny: How about home cooked meal? Here at my place?  
Rachel: Sounds amazing.  
Danny: Great. Ill text you later? Or tomorrow or something?  
Rachel: Alright.  
Danny: Bye Rach.  
Rachel: Bye, Danny.  
Rachel smiled. If this went well, she knew the perfect song she could sing for Glee.


	6. Final Dinner

Rachel was really excited, she spent the rest of the day lazily around the house. She watched her DVD set of The Office. She always hoped for a love like Jim and Pam, she hoped that she and Finn would make that happen, but it didn't. At least not now. She has liked Finn for a long time and she might always like him, but right now she was trying to move on. He has decided they are no longer a couple and she had to accept that. After watching a few episodes of the Office, she decided she would post a youtube video. She had moved from myspace to youtube, on youtube you get more press. Her youtube videos were more about her abilities than her feelings, she picked songs that were flattering to her voice. She got changed into something more professional. A skirt and a black tank top with a pink sweater over top. She sat up her video camera in her room and she began singing.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes,_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Moments so dear._  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
_In cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure_  
_A year in the life?_

_How about love?_  
_How about love?_  
_How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes!_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure the life_  
_Of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned,_  
_Or in times that he cried._  
_In bridges he burned,_  
_Or the way that she died._

_It's time now to sing out,_  
_Tho' the story never ends_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Remember a year in the life of friends_  
_Remember the love!_  
_Remember the love!_  
_Seasons of love!_

_Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love,_  
_You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love._  
_Share love, give love spread love Measure measure your life in love._

When she was done she took a deep breath, smiled at the camera and waved, as well as saying bye to the camera. She clicked her camera off, and she could hear her dads downstairs clapping. She smiled to herself and walked over to her desk. Over her desk was a window, which she looked out when she put her camera down.  
Danny was standing outside doing some stuff to his lawn, gardening and what not, it had been a few months since the last people lived there. He was looking up to her window. He flashed her a thumbs up and well as a smile. Rachel waved and turned around to her room again and smiled then sat on the bed, she giggled a bit to herself. She was really excited for her date the next day. She spent the rest of her day doing some laundry, tidying around the house and relaxing. Around 5 her dads came to the living room and asked Rachel what she wants for dinner.  
Rachel: I want to cook dinner, it's our last dinner as a family for a while, and I want to cook for my dads.  
Her dads looked at each other and smiled then looked back at Rachel and nodded.  
Daddy: Perfect.

Rachel went into the kitchen and decided what to make. She wasn't an amazing cook, but she knew how to use the stove, so that was enough for her. She decided to make Cesar salad and some pasta. While cooking she was humming, she was happy. She was making the salad with the pasta on the stove when her dad came in.  
Dad: What are you humming?  
Rachel: I'm... not humming?  
Dad: You are. You must be happy. Which makes me happy. So lets hum together.  
They began to hum the song Traffic in the Sky, by Jack Johnson, it had a very upbeat tune. Humming soon turned to singing.

_There's traffic in the sky  
And it doesn't seem to be getting much better  
There's kids playing games on the pavement  
Drawing waves on the pavement  
Shadows of the planes on the pavement  
Its enough to make me cry  
But that don't seem like it would make it feel better  
Maybe its a dream and if I scream  
It will burst at the seams  
This whole place will fall to pieces  
And then they'd say..._

_Well how could we have known?  
I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell  
If you keep on adding stones  
Soon the water will be lost in the well_

_Puzzle pieces in the ground  
But no one ever seems to be digging  
Instead they're looking up towards the heavens  
With their eyes on the heavens  
There are shadows on the way to the heavens  
It's enough to make me cry  
But that don't seem like it would make it feel better  
The answers could be found  
We could learn from digging down  
But no one ever seems to be digging  
Instead they'll say...  
_

[Her daddy had joined in by this point]  
_  
Well how could we have known?  
I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell  
If you keep on adding stones  
Soon the water will be lost in the well_

_Words of wisdom all around  
But no one ever seems to listen  
They're talking about their plans on paper  
Building up from the pavement  
There are shadows from the scrapers on the pavement  
It's enough to make me sigh  
But that don't seem like it would make it feel better  
The words are still around  
But the words are only sounds  
And no one ever seems to listen  
Instead they'll say_

_Well how could we have known?  
I'll tell them it's not so hard to tell  
If you keep on adding stones  
Soon the water will be lost in the well_

This isn't the first time they had gotten into a family sing a long, it was almost a tradition, happened a few times a month. She lived in a very musical family, and when you sing like Rachel Berry, you sing whenever you can.  
They all smiled a bit and by the time they were done, the pasta was done. Her dads carried the food out to the table and Rachel got the cups and the pitcher of water. Once they were all settled into their seats, then began eating.  
Dad: So, Rachel, do you want us to leave you the card, or cash?  
Rachel: I think cash, cash is simpler. I'm really gunna miss you though.  
Dad: We know, we're going to miss you too.  
Rachel takes a drink of her water.  
Daddy: Hopefully Danny will come to his senses and give you a call.  
Rachel: Oh, my gosh! I forgot to tell you! He called me this morning, we had a date tomorrow after you guys fly out. He's gunna make me dinner at his house.  
Daddy: Thats fabulous.  
Dad: It is. But Rachel, since we're not going to be here, we expect you to act like a lady and stand up for yourself if he tries to pressure you into anything. Do you understand me, Rachel?  
Rachel: Yes, Dad. I do and I will.  
Daddy: I hope he turns out to be a good kid, he seemed nice.  
Rachel: I'm sure he is. He heard me singing earlier when I was singing the Rent song, he told me I did well. ..well, he gave me a thumbs up and smiled from outside my window. He sings too, when we went on our date to the coffee place yesterday, he and I were singing to Billie Jean in his car, he's really good.  
Dad: I'm glad.  
Rachel: Me too.

They talked for the rest of the meal about various things, until they were all done, Rachel cleaned up after herself and her dads. She tidied up the kitchen and did the dishes. By the time she was done everything, it was almost 7. She didn't know what to do with her time, she was really excited for tomorrow and it felt like time leading up to tomorrow evening was going by very slowly. She felt like an hour was three hours. She decided to go for a work out. Some cardio on the treadmill. She did 45 minuted of that, and afterwards she had a shower. She didn't usually shower twice in the same day, but it was a way to spend her time. After her shower and blow drying and styling her hair, it was 8:18. She decided to ask her dads if they wanted to watch a movie with her. It's not like Rachel didn't have any friends. She and the other kids in glee were friends, but besides Finn she never really hung out with them outside of school for no reason. She went down to ask her dads about a movie, and they agreed. They picked up in the air. They loved Up In The Air, they were all a fan of George Clooney, I mean, how could you not be? After the movie was done, it was pretty late, she kissed her dads good night and went up to bed, fell in her bed, and fell asleep almost immediately. The next day was a very busy day. Packing, organizing, tying up loose ends before a month line vacation, errands, and much more. They took a 20 minute break at lunch to eat. After lunch they went back to cleaning, and getting ready to go. Rachel was talking to her dads about what she was going to do for the next month, without them. Her phone vibrated.

TEXT FROM DANNY: Rach, I'm excited for tonight. What should I make you, what do you like?  
TEXT FROM RACHEL TO DANNY: Anything really. Remember, I'm a vegetarian, and I dont drink milk.  
TEXT FROM DANNY: Do you eat other dairy products?  
TEXT FROM RACHEL TO DANNY: yes, thats a vegan. One day ill be a vegan but for now just a vegetarian.  
TEXT FROM DANNY: alright! Come over at 6?  
TEXT FROM RACHEL TO DANNY: okay! :) see you then.

Dad: Who was that?

Rachel: Danny. We were finalizing plans for tonight.  
Dad: Awesome, please remember to take care of yourself Rachel. Be safe.  
Daddy: Be you.  
Rachel: I will.  
It was 2:38.  
Daddy: We should get going soon.  
Dad: Our flight goes out at 5, we should be there not too long after 3.  
Rachel: Okay.  
She and her dads grabbed their suitcases and walked to the door. They all exchanged big hugs while putting on their shoes.  
Dad: So the money is on the counter, spend responsibly.  
Rachel: I will.  
Daddy: I love you Rachel.  
Rachel: I love you, too. You too, Dad.  
They all exchanged one last hug, and her dads left, she was leaning against the door frame and they walked out to the car, put their bags in the trunk and got in the car. One last wave, and some kisses blown and they backed out of the drive way and drove down the road.  
Rachel came back in, started to cry a bit and grabbed a bottle of water, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Her eyes still watering, she remembered she had a date tonight, she felt a bit better, smiled to herself and bit her lip. She was going to Danny's in a little over 3 hours for a home cooked meal, and a date.


	7. The lamp

**I changed my user name from likealizard to kickyouinthetaco, just so you're aware!**

Rachel went upstairs to look for something to wear. She was going to wear a dress. Not an overly sexy one, but a nice one. A cute one. A Rachel Berry one. She had 3 hours until she was going to leave, and it's not like she had far to go. She would walk outside and travel about 20 feet and she's pretty much there. She didn't know what to do with her time. She decided to take a nap. She slept until 5. When she woke up she went and washed her face, and went to her closet to pick something to wear. She didn't actually pick anything earlier, she just decided on wearing a dress. She picked out a few options. A pink one, strapless, she could wear a cardigan over top. She picked a blue one, long sleeved. Very comfortable and very relaxed, a little short though. She picked a black one with white polka dots. 3 quarter sleeves, very low cut but a bit longer than the others. The one she picked though was red. Why not wear a red dress? It was very similar to the blue one, it was long sleeve. It was cotton, and thinner than the other one. Not see through, but closer to see through than the other one. It went to just above the knee, up to just under the collar bones, and it was one of her favorite dresses. By the time she washed her face, and put on the dress it was 5:20. She went and did her hair and make up. Hair was straight with curls at the end, bangs pushed aside. She did her makeup plain. Not much to it, just foundation and mascara. She loved wearing lots of mascara to keep the focus on her eyes. By the time she was done her hair and make up it was 5:45. 15 minutes until she was going to leave. She went back to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes. She was wearing black tights, and she picked out a pair of red flats to go with the red of the dress. She still had about 15 minutes and she didn't know what to do with her time. She just sat on her bed, looking in the mirror across from her bed. She was just siting there, looking at herself. She took some time to analyze her life recently. She only broke up with Finn a little while ago. Finn and Santana had something going on, to the best of her knowledge. Danny had just recently moved in, and she had already had a date with him, 2 if you count the one she was about to go on. Plus he had been there for a dinner with her dads, who are now on vacation, for a month, far away from her. A lot had happened in the past 2 weeks. Things were moving very quickly, but she was Rachel Berry. She could handle anything, right?

She had spent so much time zoning out thinking about her life, it was now 6:01. She walked downstairs, took one last look in the mirror and walked out the door. Literally, 30 seconds later she was at Danny's door. She knocked. No response. She knocked again.  
Danny: I'm coming!  
She was nervous, she took a deep breath before Danny opened to door.  
Rachel: Hi.  
Danny: Hi, Rach! You look... amazing.  
Rachel smiled, as Danny invited her into his home. It was nice. It was a mix between modern and cottage-y. Standing at the door it was a hallway leading the a set of stairs directly ahead of her. On the level she was one, the rooms went off of the main hallway 2 on each side. She assumed it was similar upstairs. Danny led her into the kitchen. No food was made.  
Danny: I thought we could make our own pizza?  
Rachel: Awh.  
Danny: Yeah, I know that's really lame, but I thought it might be fun.  
Rachel: I love it, Danny.  
Danny: Okay, good.  
Danny and Rachel walked into the kitchen, Danny got the dough and toppings out of the fridge, and brought them over to the counter. He gave one of the dough's to Rachel and kept one for himself. He had tomato sauce, cheese of various types, pepperoni, olives, pineapple, ham, as well as some other things, like peppers.  
Danny: Okay so... have you ever made home made, from scratch pizza?  
Rachel turned to Danny who was on her left side, very close to her, arms almost touching.  
Rachel: Not in a few years. Not since I was a lot younger, actually.  
Danny: Well, I never have, so I am completely inexperienced.. in this.  
Danny looked at her when he said "In this" Rachel could take a hint, and she knew what he meant. She smiled and shyly turned back to her dough. She reached over to the tomato sauce, grabbed the spoon and spread it on her dough. She put the spoon back, and grabbed for the cheese. She saw Danny grab for the sauce right after she put the spoon back in the bowl. They continued to make their pizzas almost in silence, only small talk about pizza, and toppings, and stupid little things that neither of them really cared about, at all. When they had both decorated their pizzas, Danny put them in the oven.  
Danny: Uhm, should I show you around?  
Rachel: I'd like that.  
Danny: Okay, so this is clearly the kitchen. It's where I kitch .. in. That was really lame.  
Rachel giggled. Danny led Rachel out of the Kitchen, walking straight across the hallway.  
Danny: Hallway.  
They kept walking. They walked into the living room.  
Danny: Living room. This is where I live.  
Rachel: That worked a lot better than the kitchen one.  
Danny: Thank you, I agree.  
Rachel: It's nice.  
They walked out, and diagonally though the hall, to the room on the right, closer to the stair set. They entered the Dinning room, it was really nice. They walked back through the hallway, and there was a bathroom and a closet. Nothing amazing, a bathroom and a closet. They had finished the ground floor and Rachel walked towards the stair case. Danny grabbed her hand. Danny spoke, jokingly.  
Danny: Woah, Rach. Second date, slow down a bit. The upstairs is a big deal. Upstairs is where everything happens. I'm not sure if we know each other well enough yet.  
Rachel laughed.  
Rachel: Third date, if you include dinner with my dads.  
Danny: Third date. You're right. Let's go.  
Danny took her hand and led her upstairs. He first showed her the laundry room. A laundry room on the upper level, she found that a bit strange, but went with it.  
Danny: Laundry room. It's where I dry my laun.  
Rachel: You're gunna have to think of a new joke.  
Danny: I really am, aren't I?  
There was another room, a smaller room, really a glorified closet, just full of boxes beside the laundry room. They left the laundry room and walked across the hall, where there was only 1 door. One door on the right side. Danny opened the to reveal a master bedroom. Rachel had thought there would be 2 bedrooms, but just one really really massive one, with a bathroom off the side of it.  
Danny: This is where the magic happens.  
Rachel: Oh nice one.  
Danny: Thank you.  
They spent a bit of time in his bedroom, looking at pictures in frames, talking about the furniture, etc. Nothing important. The buzzer on the oven went off and they went back downstairs. Danny showed Rachel into the dinning room, pulled out her chair and she sat with a very kind smile. She thought he was such a gentleman. Danny went to the kitchen and got the pizzas, but he first shouted to Rachel.  
Danny: Rach, what do you want to drink?  
Rachel: Water, please.  
Danny poured Rachel and himself a glass of 7up. He brought out the glasses, set them down, one in front of Rachel's seat, and on in front of his own seat and began to leave, back to the kitchen.  
Rachel: Oh, Danny. I asked for water.  
Danny: Yeah. I know.  
Danny left to get the pizzas and Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. She asked for water, he knows she asked for water, yet she has 7up. This reminded her of when she asked for coffee the way she likes it, but got it black. She forgot about it, and drank her 7up. She didn't like 7up, but she didn't want to bother him. He returned with the pizzas. Placed Rachel's in front of her, put his down, and sat down. Danny had cut them into 4 triangles while he was in the kitchen. She picked a piece of and blew on it before biting it. Danny did the same.  
Rachel: mmm, really good!  
Danny nodded in agreement while chewing.  
Danny: So your dads are gone?  
Rachel: Yeah, they left, just a few hours ago. I actually forgot about that, until now. I miss them though, even if I forgot.  
Danny: I mean, of course you do, your dads are gone. For a month?  
Rachel nodded.  
Danny: That's a long time, it's one twelfth of a year.  
Rachel never thought of it like that, it was a big deal. She loved her dads, and it just dawned on her that it will be a whole month until she seems them again. She looked down shyly and took another bite of her pizza, the way the cheese melted around the pineapple? Amazing. She noticed the plates were really fancy, for pizza. Pizza could be eaten off a napkin. She loved pizza, not as much as she loved frosted flakes, but still. They talked about various things, Rachel talked about glee club, and Danny talked about his high school choir. They talked about memories, feelings, all kinds of cheesy things. They got along really well. Rachel liked Danny. A lot. She was pretty sure Danny liked her, too. When they were done eating they got up and walked to the kitchen, Danny put his plate in the dishwasher. Rachel passed him her plate, and he did the same for her. They walked into the living room where the radio was playing. Some song neither of them knew, was on, but it was upbeat, it was possible it was some new pop song. Danny sat down on the couch and Rachel walked over. On her way she bumped into the table and knocked off the lamp. It was a nice lame. Danny shot up.  
Rachel: Oh my God, Danny, I'm so sorry!  
She looked at the smashed lamp on the ground and up and Danny. He looked very angry.  
Danny: DAMN IT RACH!  
Without any time after he responded he raised his arm and slapped her across the face, hard.  
Danny: Damn it Rachel!  
Rachel put her hand up to the side of her face and could feel it stinging, her eyes were watering and she slowly backed out of the room.  
Danny: Where the hell are you going?  
Rachel: I... I...  
She still had her hand on her cheek and she was backing out of the room, heading towards the door.  
Danny: No, wait, Rachel..I'm...  
The door had slammed and she has sprinting across Danny's lawn to her own house swung open the door and slammed it closed. She locked it and ran upstairs. She didn't know what to do. She looked in the mirror at the now very red and very sore mark on her face.


	8. Okay

She was sitting on her bed; starring in the mirror. That's all she was doing, she wasn't crying, she wasn't breathing hard, she was just sitting there, starring. Starring at herself. She was barely thinking about anything. She had a lot to think about, but she seems to have been doing a lot of thinking recently. She snapped back to reality.  
Rachel: Brittany. That's what I'll do. I'll call Brittany and we'll talk about science. Yes. That's what I'll do.

Rachel was shook up. She got up off her bed and went and got her phone. No. No she didn't. She left her phone at Danny's. She didn't even realize she took her phone over there. Why would she take her phone over there? Why would she do that. Her dad's always told her to be safe. That was probably why. With a cellphone you can phone someone if you need help. They are useful in case something happens and you need to call someone. They get you out of trouble. Unless you leave your phone somewhere that is trouble. She and her dads didn't have home phone, they all had cellphones, they didn't need a home phone. Why do you need 4 phones for 3 people? It didn't make sense to them to have 4 phones. She went and sat back down on the bed, looking in the mirror again. She evaluated the situation. She was at home. Alone. On a Saturday evening. With no phone. Next door to someone who had just hit her. She did not drive.

She was scared. She was literally at a loss. She didn't know what to do. The was she now saw it, she had three options. She stays home. Alone. With no phone. Or she could go to Danny's and get her phone. Or she could just leave. She could take her ipod and she could walk somewhere, and just go. Just walk and walk. Never stop walking.

Next thing she knew she was knocking on Danny's door. She didn't know how she got here, but she was there. Rachel was used to the fact that she often made the wrong choice. She often did the wrong thing. And she often screwed up.  
Danny swung open the door and Rachel was standing there, her eyes watering. He was 4 feet away from her.  
Rachel: Please don't hit me.  
Danny: No, Rach. I-I .. I am not going to hit you.  
Rachel felt a tear roll down her face, she didn't dare wipe it away with her hand. She didn't even want to move.  
Rachel: I just came to get my phone. I... don't want... to upset you. Please.  
Danny: Okay, Rach. Come in.  
Rachel: Please just get my phone.  
Danny nodded, disappeared for a few seconds and returned with Rachel's phone. She took it from him, turned around and once again sprinted to her home, not thanking him. Not even looking at him. She went inside and locked her door, again. She went upstairs, again. And she sat on her bed and looked in the mirror, again. She took a deep breath, grabbed her ipod and curled up under her sheets. She put on the song that made her feel good, or better.

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right

She had the song on repeat a few times, for almost 20 minutes. She remembered she was going to phone Brittany. She didn't really want to, but she wanted to get her mind off of what happened and on to something totally different. She grabbed her phone, unaware it was on silent, she had 2 missed texts. Both from Danny.  
DANNY: Please come back over. I am not going to hit you again.  
DANNY: I've never regretted anything so much, Rach. Let me explain please.

She ignored both text messages and went over to her school bag and got Brittany's number. Her phone rang. She didn't have caller ID. She assumed it was Danny, and because of that she didn't want to answer. She looked at the clock. It was a little after 7, almost 7:30. Maybe her dad's had just landed in Florida, and were checking in. She could use the sound of either of her dads right now, and she answered. Rachel swallowed before answering the phone.

Rachel: Hello?  
Danny: Rachel please come back over. Please. Let me explain.  
Rachel made no noise, there was nothing said between the two of them for a good 20 seconds. Rachel was sure he could hear her breathing. Danny spoke.  
Danny: I am not going to hurt you again, Rachel. I swear. Please.. just, please?  
No words were said for another good 20 seconds.  
Rachel: Okay.  
She hung up.

She wasn't sure why she had agreed to go over there, but she did agree. Except for what had just happened, she really enjoyed spending time with him. The little time they have spent together was really nice for her. She enjoyed his company, and she was pretty sure he enjoyed hers, as well. Rachel wasn't outwardly panicking, but on the inside she was. She was going to see someone who not much more than 30 minutes ago, hit her. Across the face. With his hand. But he was being very persistent, constantly reassuring her that he was not going to hit her again. Bottom line, she liked him, and even though what he did was so out of line, she enjoyed being with him. She walked over to his house and knocked on the door.


	9. The Graduate

**I am so grateful for all the reviews! When I post a chapter, I have already written the next chapter, so depending on how much the next chapter is wanted, that will determine when I update. I am not saying I only update after reviews, but if I do get reviews, and they're enthusiastic, I will update sooner than later.**

**So yeah, thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows of the story! You guys are great.**

**(Also, completely irrelevant: I love "Born This Way" GaGa does it again.)**

She had her phone, she brought it an over the shoulder purse. A little cute one, it wouldn't hold much more than her phone. Danny opened the door. He looked tired. He looked like he really did regret it. Rachel could see this, she could see it in his eyes.

Danny: Hi, Rach.

Rachel didn't say anything, she was very uncomfortable. Danny welcomed her in, opening the door wider and pointing his hand to the living room. She walked in, ahead of him and sat on one end of the couch. Danny followed her and sat on the other end of the couch.

Rachel: No.. sit.. sit over there.

She pointed to a chair, and he nodded and moved to the chair.

Danny: I want you to know... that I am so sorry.  
Rachel: You hit me, Danny.  
Danny: I know, I-I.. growing up my dad hit my mom. It was common in our home, and I swore to myself that I would never treat a girl that way. I watched my mom suffer. She loved him, and because of that she never left him. She should have left him. I understand if you don't want to talk to me any more, Rach. I do understand, and I will respect you for making that decision. But I need you to know that I am so, so sorry, and if you give me another chance, I will not let anyone hurt you. Especially myself.

Rachel sat there swallowing what he said, trying to understand what he was saying. She was set back a bit. She had assumed he was just a bad person, hitting her out of rage. Hitting her because that is the kind of person he was. She didn't expect his actions to have a background story. Didn't expect to have him have that as a reason. She now had a choice to make. She had to decide whether she would continue to see him, or to stay away from him. She had to decide if it was worth the risk to be with him. She enjoyed his company. But she didn't enjoy what she was feeling right now, she felt afraid. She felt nervous. All of this went through her head in about two seconds. Rachel nodded.

Danny: You're nodding, okay. What does this nod mean?  
Rachel: It means that I forgive you. I, I don't know if I'm going to forget what you did, but I am going to try, because I want to spend more time with you. I want to keep seeing you.  
Danny: I'm so happy you..

Rachel put her finger up, instructing him to be quiet, and she continued talking.

Rachel: but you scared me. You hit me across the face, Danny.

She stopped talking and let Danny respond.

Danny: And I am so sorry, I will continue to say sorry until you tell me to stop, because I am so so sorry.  
Rachel: I forgive you. How about we try and not bring it up again?  
Danny: Fair. I'd like that.

Danny moved over to the couch. Now that Rachel had made the decision to forgive and forget, she was okay with him sitting there. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Danny spoke.

Danny: How would you feel... about... finishing our date?  
Rachel: Yeah.. okay.  
Danny: We could go for a walk, or go get coffee, or whatever you want.  
Rachel: Let's just stay here, watch a movie or something. I really.. don't want to go out right now.

Danny agreed and they got up off the couch and walked over to a wooden shelf holding dozens of movies.

Danny: You choose.

Rachel continued looking through the movies. Danny was leaning against the wall, leaning on his shoulder, watching Rachel. Rachel noticed this, and while trailing her fingers across the movies she turned to him, not losing her spot in the row of movies.  
Rachel: What?

Danny: I'm lucky to get to spend time with someone as beautiful and wonderful as you, that's all.

Rachel smiled for the first time since he hit her. She continued to look across the rows of DVD's until her finger found one and stopped.  
Rachel: The graduate. You have the graduate. I haven't watched this in years!

Danny: Then I guess we're watching the graduate tonight?  
Rachel spoke softly and sweetly.  
Rachel: Yes please.

Rachel walked over and sat on the couch, facing the TV and Danny left the room to get a blanket. She passed it to Rachel and she unfolded it and covered her legs with it, Danny put the movie in sat down on the couch next to Rachel. She offered him some blanket, and he took it graciously. They both watched the movie, starring attentively at the TV. It got to the part where Mrs. Robinson grabs a hold of Benjamin, almost violently, warning him not to see her daughter, and Rachel turned away from the screen, having it _hit_ a soft spot in her. She returned to watching the movie a few seconds later. They continued to watch the rest of the movie, mostly in silent, excluding a few small giggles and a little commentary from both of them at various parts. It was 9:30 before the movie was over and they were sitting there watching the credits roll. Rachel spoke.

Rachel: It's getting late and.. I've.. had a long day.

She and Danny both fully understood what she meant, even though she did not actually say it out loud. Only hours ago her dads had left, for a month, and since then she had been hit and is now sharing a couch and one blanket with the man that had hit her.

Danny: Yeah... I understand. Of course.

They got up, Rachel grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, Danny behind her. Once they were standing in the open door way, she hugged him, considered giving him a kiss on the cheek, but decided against it, and turned to leave. Danny stood at the door while she slowly walked away, until she turned back to him.

Rachel: I could come over tomorrow.. If you wanted me to.  
Danny: Please do.  
Rachel: Okay. I'll text you in the morning.

She smiled. He smiled back, and she turned around and continued walking towards her home. Once she got inside, she put her bag on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge, looking for something to eat. She decided against it. She chose water. Calorie free water. She got her glass and walked upstairs, put it on her desk and went to the bathroom. She didn't look in the mirror, she just turned on the water and washed her face. The cool splash of water on her face was nice. It had been a few hours ago, but he hit her hard. Real hard. It was still a little stinging and hot. And it was still red. She touched her cheek gently while going and taking a drink of water, and crawling into bed. Like she said. She has had a long day.


	10. I've Just Seen A Face

She woke up the next morning a little before 10. She went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. She had her phone and she texted Danny.  
RACHEL: Morning!  
He didn't respond right away so she went and opened the fridge. She looked around at everything she could choose from, but once again she chose water. She downed a big glass of cold water before her phone vibrated.  
DANNY: Morning, whats up?

RACHEL: Just woke up. Eating breakfast.  
A lie, but not a big one. He didn't respond again, so she took her phone, went upstairs and got dressed. She threw her hair up in a ponytail. And she threw on tights and a T shirt. It was a lazy Sunday. She had still not received a response from Danny so she grabbed her ipod and sat on her bed, thinking of what she would sing for Glee club. She didn't even know what she was going to sing about. Danny texted her.  
DANNY: come over.  
RACHEL: ok, when?  
DANNY: now.  
RACHEL: ill be over in 20?  
DANNY: no, come now.  
Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing before texting her back, but he wanted her to come over now, so that is what she decided to do. She went downstairs, slid on some flats and walked over to Danny's. Rachel knocked on the door and he answered within the second. She and Danny greeted one another. They went and sat on the couch and Danny spoke.  
Danny: I did something really lame.  
Rachel was hesitant but asked anyway.  
Rachel: ...what did you do?  
Danny: I.. planned something out. I want to sing a song to you.  
Rachel pushed her bangs behind her ear and smiled up at Danny.  
Rachel: Really?  
Danny nodded and left and got his guitar. Rachel couldn't think of a time when she had had someone sing to her in this way. In glee, or practicing for Glee, maybe. Maybe when Mr Schuester had sung to her, might be somewhere near this, but she couldn't think of anything. Her dad's used to sing to her, and still do on occasion, but that was different. Danny returned with his guitar and sat on the couch. He began playing and singing.

I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me  
And want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm

Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just meet  
She's just the girl for me  
And want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Oh, falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again 

Throughout the song Rachel was smiling, moving her foot to the beat and thinking of the lyrics in her head, singing along silently, to herself. When Danny was done Rachel spoke.  
Rachel: I loved it, Danny.  
Danny smiled and nodded his head.  
Danny: Good. Uhm.. I wanted to know if you.. wanted to be my girlfriend. Officially, Rach.  
Rachel couldn't really think of anything right now other than the fact that he had just sung a song to her. A Beatles song. A romantic Beatles song.  
Rachel: Yeah... yeah, I will. Yeah.  
Danny smiled and removed his guitar from around him. He and Rachel were looking at one another and they both leaned in. For a first kiss it was very soft, and romantic, and wonderful. They released one another and they sat back.  
Danny: I'm happy, Rach.  
Rachel: Me too. I have to do a song.  
She spoke quickly.  
Danny: You're gunna sing me a song?  
Rachel: No.. I mean, maybe, at some point, but no. I have to sing a song for glee about a relationship we're in. I want to sing one about us. I don't know which one, though.  
Danny: That's awesome, uhm, lets go up to my room. My computer is up there, I have like 7,000 songs or something.

Rachel and Danny walked up to his bedroom and he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed, Rachel followed. They were sitting side by side, Danny opened his computer.  
Danny: Slow song, fast song, any idea?  
Rachel: I.. I don't know.  
Danny just played some songs, and Rachel got up and looked around, innocently enough. She was watching the fish in the bowl on his desk, swimming around. She would nod or shake her head, instructing him to either put it in a maybe playlist or just forget about it.  
Danny: there are millions of love songs, but breakup songs seem easier to pick.  
Rachel: Yeah, maybe I should just sing a song about Finn.  
Danny looked up from his computer.  
Danny: Who's Finn?  
Rachel: Oh.. just uhm someone I have been dating for a few months. We broke up a little while ago though.  
Danny got up from his bed and put the computer down.  
Danny: How do you know him?  
Rachel: He's my age, we have classes together, and we're in glee together.. we're kinda the leaders.  
Danny was walking towards her.  
Danny: Well, you're my girlfriend now.  
Rachel smiled.  
Rachel: Yeah.. I know, I'm not with Finn anymore, don't worry. He's with a cheerleader. It doesn't even matter.  
Danny: I don't want you to see him anymore.  
Rachel: I don't.. not, outside of school at least.  
Danny was no more than a foot or two away from her.  
Danny: Don't talk to him.  
Rachel: I really don't. With the exception of a few glee things.  
Danny pushed her up against the wall. Her back and head slammed against the wall, and her eyes widened. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He pushed back harder.  
Danny: I'm serious... RACH.  
Rachel just nodded and agreed, quietly.  
Danny: Good.  
He lifted his hand to her cheek and grazed her skin with his thumb before planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed back, but to the most minimal extent.  
Danny: Let's go out for bruch.  
Rachel: I.. I'm really not hungry. I should just.. go home and work on glee and homework and stuff.  
She was barely looking at him. He now had a very tight grasp on her hand.  
Danny: No. let's go to brunch.  
Rachel nodded, scared. They walked downstairs and out the front door to Danny's car. They got in and drove to Rob's Cafe. 


	11. Sex

The drive was pretty much silent. Rachel was scared to speak. She knew she shouldn't be in this car right now. Her dads had told her to be safe, and to be her. She knew she wasn't safe, at this moment. And she also knew that she wasn't speaking up for herself, which is so unlike her. When they got to the cafe, they walked in, Danny behind Rachel. They went to the seat they had sat at last time.  
Danny: Are you hungry? Thirsty? What do you want Rach?  
Rachel: Just.. coffee is fine.  
Danny: With soy milk, and sugar?  
_Yes, that was how she wanted it._  
Rachel: No.. just black, please.

Danny: Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? This is brunch, babe.  
Rachel smiled at Danny softly and shook her head.  
Danny walked away, to the counter and Rachel pulled up her T-shirt sleeves a bit, she had marks on her shoulders/arms just as she had expected she would. She let her sleeve fall back over her shoulder and she ran her knuckles over her face. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her leggings and checked it. No messages, no calls, no facebook notifications, nothing. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look out the window. She heard her name be called, it wasn't Danny though.

* * *

Mr Schue: Rachel?  
Rachel turned her head to see Mr Schue standing there. She responded, not in an overly excited voice.  
Rachel: Hi Mr Schue.  
He sat down in the chair across from her, Danny's chair. Mr Schue spoke, casually.  
Mr Schue: What's going on?  
Rachel: I'm just here, with my boyfriend. Brunch. Well, really just coffee.  
While talking she was nodding her head along with her own voice.  
Mr Schue: Oh, boyfriend! What's his name?  
Rachel: Danny. He's..  
Danny was walking back over to the table, and Rachel could see him out of the corner of her eye. He walked over to their table and placed the coffee in front of her, interrupting Rachel.  
Danny: Who's this RACH? Is this Finn?  
Rachel: No.. no, it's not Finn. This is my teacher. Mr Schuester.  
Mr Schue realized he was in Danny's chair and stood up, offering a hand for Danny to shake. Danny shook his hand, looking at Rachel the whole time.  
Mr Schue: It's nice to meet you Danny. Better be treating my star right.  
Mr Schue giggled a bit, not understanding the irony behind his statement.  
Danny: Excuse me?  
Danny stared at Rachel, silently accusing her of saying something to her teacher. She shook her head quickly, but softly to Danny, assuring him she didn't say anything, hoping Mr Schue wouldn't see her. He did see her though, and looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched, then turned back to look at Danny when he spoke.  
Danny: We're on a date, you can leave.  
Mr Schue nodded and then looked at Rachel. Placed a hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes in shock, and then quickly opened them, looking at Mr Schue.  
Mr Schue: I'll see you in Spanish on Monday?  
She nodded and Mr Schue nodded. He then left, coffee in hand, and went outside to his car and drove away. Rachel was watching him, until Danny kicked her under the table, at which point she shot back to reality, giving him her attention.  
Danny: Did you tell him anything?  
Rachel decided to test him.  
Rachel: Like what?  
Danny: Oh, bullshit Rach. You know what I'm talking about.  
_Rachel: Oh, you mean how you hit me yesterday, then promised you would never hurt me again, and then shoved be against the wall? This is ridiculous. I am leaving.  
_That is what she should have said.  
But instead, she just nodded, and told him that no, she did in fact, not say anything.

The atmosphere changed very quickly. By a few minutes later they were talking casually, laughing, enjoying each others company. They were talking about movies they would both like to watch, and making plans to watch some of those movies. When they were done with their drinks, they went back to Danny's car and drove home. They were sitting in the car, in Danny's driveway. Rachel began to unbuckle, push her bangs behind her ear and open the door.  
Rachel: I have to go do .. homework and stuff.  
Danny: Yeah, I understand.  
Rachel: Thank you for the coffee, Danny.  
She was fiddling with her own fingers in her lap while they spoke, Danny was gripping the wheel. Danny nodded to acknowledge her thank you. She began to get out of the car.  
Danny: Wait..  
Rachel sunk back into her seat and turned to Danny.  
Danny: I'm sorry.  
Rachel remembered reading something a year or two earlier about how making kids actually say out loud what they did wrong to help them fix their problem, and realize it is wrong. She was not longer looking at Danny, but once again down at her hands in her lap. She decided to apply this strategy to Danny.  
Rachel: For what?  
Danny: For.. hurting you, Rach. Twice.  
Rachel: Yeah.. well, I'm sorry too.  
Danny: Why are you sorry?  
Danny had a confused look on his face.  
Rachel: Yesterday I broke the lamp.. and today, I was talking about my ex boyfriend, which was so unnecessary. I shouldn't have done those things.  
Danny and Rachel both just nodded at each other. Rachel began to get out of the car again and turned to look at Danny.  
Danny: Why don't you come over tomorrow? After school?  
Rachel: Alright I will. Bye Danny.  
Danny: Bye Rach.

She spent her afternoon and night doing homework, and on the phone with Brittany discussing the science project. She had a shower, and cleaned the house. She made herself some dinner, and relaxed. A night not at all out of the ordinary.  
The next day was an ordinary school day, as well. She had no glee club, just her classes. She went through the day feelings a bit guilty over enraging Danny, but also in physical pain on her arms. Her face wasn't too bad. She had a small strain on her neck from being thrown against the wall, though. When Spanish was over she was getting ready to leave. Mr Schue stopped her before she left the class room.  
Mr Schue: Hey, Rach?  
Rachel: Yeah?  
Mr Schue: Just a reminder that Glee is tomorrow. So, you're still doing a solo right?  
Rachel: Yup.  
Mr Schue got a little playful with his next question.  
Mr Schue: I assume you'll be singing about Danny?  
Rachel: Yeah.. I uhm.. yeah, I mean, probably, right?  
Mr Schue: Well, I don't know, Rach.. It-  
Rachel: Don't call me Rach.  
Danny called her Rach.  
Mr Schue: Sorry, Rachel. … are you okay?  
Rachel: Yeah.. I'm fine. I'm fine.  
And with that, she walked away, to her locker, and walked home. When she got home she did her normal things, went upstairs, put her books away. Did a few little things and then went down and watched Ellen. She loved Ellen. She and her dads would watch Ellen together. This is the first time in a long time that they weren't watching Ellen together. After Ellen she made herself soup and a salad and ate by herself while thinking of a glee song. She should sing one about Danny, and she planned to. She knew one she could sing. She knew it would relate so much to her situation.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down 

She didn't want to sing a song that was too obvious though. Her phone vibrated.  
DANNY: come over?  
RACHEL: k :)

And with that she walked over to Danny's just as she had times before. The door was open a bit, so she just walked in. She shouted.

Rachel: Danny?  
Danny came down the stairs and greeted Rachel with a kiss. And then another kiss. And then another kiss. Rachel broke off the kiss.  
Rachel: Danny, I need to think of a glee song. I really need your help, okay? I mean last time.. things obviously didn't work out and I.. its tomorrow and I really need to think of a song. Luckily I have an amazing voice and I don't need much time to rehearse. But we need to go to your room and figure me out a song, okay? Please.  
Danny: Of course, Rach.  
They walked up to Danny's room and Rachel and Danny sat on Danny's bed against the headboard. They scrolled through itunes and talked about possible songs. They talked about the lyrics, and the beats, and whether the song would emphasize her vocal abilities. After a little under 20 minutes of scrolling and discussing Danny got up and rent the the washroom. Rachel continued to look through the list of songs, and she found one. She found one that would work. One that explained how she enjoys spending time with Danny. The way Danny is with her, the fact that he sang her a song, and how she felt she already knows she loves him. Not the same way she loved Finn, but still love. In some weird sense this made sense to her. It's not that she really loved him less, just differently. Maybe it was how fast she realized she loved him. How fast their relationship was expanding and growing. How fast things were moving. He returned and sat on the bed beside her again.  
Rachel: I uhm.. I found a song.  
Danny: No way, Rach. What song?  
Rachel: Miley Cyrus's When I look at you.  
Danny: Oh my God, Rachel. You would choose the one Miley Cyrus song on my itunes.  
Rachel clicked play on the itunes and the song began to shoot out of the speakers. She began to sing along with the words coming out of his computer. She was singing, looking at Danny and he had such a smile on his face. He began to kiss her neck while she was still singing, and he moved the laptop to the end of the bed, and Rachel stopped singing and turned to kiss him. After a few minutes of kissing Danny removed his shirt. It was a button up shirt, so he didn't need to stop kissing to undo it. Rachel could tell where this was going. She pulled her lips away from his.  
Rachel: Stop, I.. I don't..  
Danny: Rach, I love you.  
Rachel: I, actually, I love you too. But I can't.  
Danny: You can't what?  
Rachel: I can't have sex with you.  
Danny: I love you, you love me. People who are in love have sex, Rach.  
Rachel: I know, Danny.. I'm sorry. ...I've never had sex. I'm not ready. I'm sorry Danny, I really am. I'm just not ready.  
Danny: No, Rach, don't. You don't need to be sorry. If you're not ready to do this, we don't have to.  
Rachel: Are you upset or mad?  
"_Are you going to hurt me?_" is what she was thinking. By now they were sitting, back against the headboard again.  
Danny: No, Rach. I mean.. yeah, I'm disappointed because I love you, but that's the point. I love you. It's not sex with you that I love, it's you. It's the way you we can talk about things, and the way you're always ready to come over and spend time with me, and how you forgive me for ..things.. how your eyes are so full of love, and ambition and how you know what you want.

Rachel was happy, her eyes weren't watering as if she were crying, but they were a little watery. It was a weird concept.  
Rachel: Thank you Danny. I really appreciate it, and I'm... sorry. Maybe soon, but I need to be ready, and I'm not ready yet.  
Danny: It's fine Rach. Don't worry. Let's go work on your song, okay?


	12. I swear to God

**A few things:**

**Thanks for the constant support! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I really appreciate it.**

**The first song is a Sam song, I ship Sam and Quinn and I really think the song is cute, haha. Just a little something.**

**I changed up my way of writing a bit. Rather than doing**

**Rachel: her words .. i'm doing it "her words" Rachel said.**

**It's more proper, but like I said, when I started I had never written a fanfiction and that just came more naturally to me. Now I'm equally as comfortable with both. If you prefer one over the other though, let me know and I can just as easily switch back to my old form.**

Rachel and Danny spent the night working on Rachel's song for glee club. Well, kind of. They got distracted a lot, watched some tv, sang and danced to a few other songs. Danny was quite the dancer. By the time it was 11 Rachel decided to stay the night. It wasn't a big deal, seeing as how her home was 2 dozen feet away. Also, Danny wasn't pressuring her into sex, which made her feel very comfortable around him. They slept in the same bed, but it didn't feel like it. It was a big bed and she doesn't think they made any actual contact at all, all night. She had set her alarm on her phone for 6:00. She woke up and sneaked out without waking up Danny. She walked across his yard to her own home, had her work out and then washed her hair. She walked to school and went through her first 2 classes. She had expected a text at some point from Danny. A good luck maybe? But, no. She knew that he was wishing her good luck though, although she had no proof of it. At the beginning of lunch she walked into glee club. Mr Schuester was there, as well as most of the other club members. No Finn.

"Okay, guys. So, today is the day, uhm, does anyone want to volunteer to go first?" asked Mr Schue. Rachel didn't. It was petty and stupid, but she wanted Finn to be jealous, and since he wasn't there yet, she didn't want to go yet.  
Sam stood up. "I'll go, Mr Schue. As with all the songs I sing, this song goes to my girlfriend, Quinn. I hope you like it. "

_i think i've seen the sparkle in your eye  
enough times to be the death of me  
singin' songs is not the best way to make a life  
a stronger man would try to set you free  
but i know that i make you happy  
at least for now  
so let me give you my word_

_one of these days  
we'll get some money  
and we can ride around the world like three or four times_

_one of these days  
some milk and honey  
and we can laugh about the early times  
when our paychecks came with a silver lining_

_oh say can you see  
that big house in the hills  
fast cars and fancy diamond rings  
don't go to work no more go time to pay our bills  
but to me that just sounds boring_

_and i know that that don't make you want me  
but for now  
it's the least that you're worth_

_so one of these days  
we'll get some money  
and we can ride around the world like three or four times_

_one of these days  
some milk and honey  
and we can laugh about the early times  
when our paychecks came with a silver lining_

_oh ..._

_seems like that day that i met you  
the world started spinning around  
tick tock our days might be numbered  
but i think you're stuck with me now  
so just come along ...  
can't you see i'm turning  
nothing in to something  
i may be down  
but i won't hit the ground  
without a fight  
what i'm asking is ..._

_are you down for the ride?_

_'cuz one of these days  
we'll get some money  
and we can ride around the world like three or four times  
my love_

_one of these days  
some milk and honey  
and we can laugh about the early times  
when our paychecks came with a silver lining _

The whole club really got into his performance, a few of them knew the words, and while he was singing Rachel got a text.

DANNY: I love you. Good luck.

She didn't respond because she didn't want to be rude to Sam while he was performing, but she now had a huge smile on her face, which had nothing to do with Sam. When Sam was done, everyone applauded and Finn and Santana walked in. Holding hands. Rachel seemed to be the only one affected by this, and she leaned over to Mercedes.  
"What is going on with Finn and Santana?" Rachel asked, with a sense of confusion in her voice.  
"They made it official last glee club meeting, sorry Rachel." She did seem apologetic, although, she didn't even look at, she was clapping for Sam.

Mr Schue stood up, clapped, congratulated Sam one a job well done and asked who would like to go next. Rachel's hand shot up, and she walked to the front, where she handed Brad the sheet paper.

"I've chosen a song that represents how Danny, my boyfriend and I get along. How he is there for me. It represents how he and I can look each other in the eye and just feel the love." Rachel was talking, emphasizing the words that she felt needed to be emphasized.

She turned to Brad, nodded and pointed, and he began playing. She started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are so long_

_'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me  
_

Throughout the song she had shot various glee members various looks. Finn had avoided eye contact the whole song, and Santana did the exact opposite. She had given Rachel looks the whole time. She couldn't tell what kind of looks she was receiving, though. They weren't jealousy looks, they weren't the kind of looks that were shoving her relationship with Finn in her face. They were some kind of looks that she had never seen from Santana before. When she was done, she kindly accepted the applause that to her was normality, and she sat back down. Brittany and Artie sang some pop song together and Mercedes and Kurt sang a song about their friendship. Quinn sang a song about Sam. When Finn and Santana went up to sing their duet Rachel left. She knew this might come off as rude, but she pretended she had an emergency and left. She wasn't jealous, she wasn't bitter and she wasn't mad. She just didn't want to be there. As a performer, she felt wrong leaving during another performance, but she didn't want to be there. She left and got ready for her next 2 classes. After school she went to Danny's.

She and Danny spent the next week together, getting closer. They didn't spend all their time together, but they ate together most nights, as well as spending a few nights together. They would get coffee and walk around town. They were sitting in Rachel's living room one evening watching the office because she loved the office. She was laughing at some Michael line and Danny was watching her. "You're beautiful when you laugh" he said. Rachel averted her gaze from the TV screen to look at Danny. She responded with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you, Danny."  
She had very little interaction with Finn over the past week. They pretty much ignored each other and did their best not to even pay attention to each other, or even be in the same room. Well, Rachel wasn't paying attention to him. Maybe he was trying to get her attention and trying to talk to her. If he was, she didn't notice, because she didn't care.

After the episode was done they went to the kitchen and were deciding on something to eat for dinner. "I could make us soup? Or a salad?" Danny shook his head at both of those. She recommended some other ideas "Vegetables? I'm not very good at cooking vegetables, and I do see the irony of a vegetarian who can't cook vegetables. I could try though." As she finished her sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that. You can look through the fridge for something you might want to eat, Danny"

Rachel walked towards the door, she didn't know who was there. Her dads obviously wouldn't be home yet, and even if they were, they wouldn't knock. It was Wednesday. She had told Brittany to come over on Thursday to work on their project, but knowing Brittany, she might have gotten her days mixed up. Other than Brittany she really didn't know whose face to expect to see when she opened the door. She didn't look out the peak hole, but instead just opened the door. When she did, her jaw dropped, not in amazement, but in confusion and curiosity.

"Rachel. Hi" Rachel had no idea why Finn was standing at her door.

"Why are you here?" She didn't mind that she was coming off a bit rude, she had spent a lot of time working on getting over him, and moving on, and now he was just at her door.  
"Yeah, I know this might be a bit weird and out of nowhere. But I think that me and you should do something for glee," Rachel's eyes lit up, she didn't care about Finn, and didn't want to be with him, but any time the idea of a performance came up, she was intrigued. He continued to speak. "I think a lot of people in glee, and like, in class and stuff, have noticed that we've not been getting along or talking or whatever and I think, as the leaders of glee, we should show them that we're still us, you know?" Rachel nodded her head.

"I completely agree, we're both mature adults who have both moved on into new relationships and I think that we can handle this" Rachel took pride in her ability to speak honestly with people, and her ability to get her point across while still remaining what, in her eyes, was classy.

"Okay. Yeah. Cool"

"Who's this?" Danny had appeared behind Rachel, and asked the question.

"Uhm, no one.. it's Finn, he's leaving. It was just a glee thing, but he's leaving now" Rachel spoke quickly, as if she were scared. He was trying to shut the door, when Danny stopped her. He reached out his hand, to shake Finn's and he agreed and shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Danny," Finn had nodded his head and given Danny a side smile, almost a smirk.

"It's Nice to meet you. I'm Finn, but uh, Rachel was right. I have to go. So, I'll see you tomorrow Rachel, and we'll discuss the song? Bye Rachel. Bye Danny" With that Rachel shut the door, quickly, before Finn had even begun to walk away. Danny was leaning against the wall behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked, calmly.

"I'm sorry Danny. I know you don't want me talking to him, and I've been trying my best to avoid him recently, but people have noticed, and thought it was weird, and Finn just suggested we do a song together," Rachel was speaking quickly, as she often does in situations similar to this one, where she has to get all of her words out, as if she were vomiting the words out. "And I can't say no to a song proposal. I will try my best to rehearse on my own though, but if we're doing a duet it'll be hard. You know that though, Danny. You were in choir"

"Don't do the song" Danny said, simply.

"I can't not do the song, I just told him I would" Rachel was leaning against the wall opposite of him. The front door to the left of her, right of him, a few feet away from both of them. Danny stepped away from the wall and walked towards Rachel. She was looking at him, breathing heavily, but making sure it wasn't noticeable. "No," Danny was keeping very calm and it was both reassuring and frightening for Rachel. "You're not doing the song."

"Okay, well why not Danny? I don't like him. I like you. I love you." Rachel was standing up for herself because she knew she had to. Danny was leaning on his left shoulder beside her, facing her, looking at her profile. She would look at him every few words, other than that her gaze was down at her feet. Danny placed his left hand on her right shoulder and spoke. "You're not doing the song," he continued to speak, but this time, he was letting his abusive habits out. "You're not," he punched her in the stomach with his right hand. "doing," and again, "the song!" one more time he punched her in the stomach. She forced her to collapse in on herself, against the wall, sliding down. She was grabbing at her stomach. It felt like she had just had a boulder thrown at her, repeatedly. She was now sitting on the ground, legs lazily bent at the knees, preventing herself from crying. "Get up," he demanded, and she did. She wasn't looking at him, though. "do you understand me when I say you're not doing the song?"

Rachel nodded and spoke through tears, which she unsuccessfully tried to hold back. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do the song, please just.. just stop." He put his hands on her shoulders and threw her onto the ground. She fell and blocked her face and chest from hitting the floor with her forearms. She lied there, not moving for a few seconds before pushing herself up and sitting, knees to her face, against the wall. Danny spoke again. "And you're quitting that damn glee club"

This was a no. She would not allow him to take this from her. She stood up as quickly as she could, and reacted the way she needed to. "No! No Danny. I don't care what you say, or what you do. I'm not quitting glee club. I won't do the song, and I'll stay away from Finn, but I am not quitting glee. Glee is all I have. It's all I care about. Without glee.. I have no purpose." She was standing not more than a foot away from him, with her left hand still on her stomach. He made a fist of his hand one more time and punched her. This time in the face. The same side she had been slapped the last time. It forced her to fall back to the wall. Danny turned around and grabbed the door handle, to leave.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Rach? You're quitting glee club, or I swear to God, Rach.. I swear to God, you will regret it"


	13. Make Up

The next day was a Wednesday. She didn't want to go to school. She had spent the whole night trying to forget what had happened. She hated that she liked Danny so much. She loved him, she really did. It seemed like she knew he wasn't good for her. She knew that she shouldn't accept this. She was Rachel Berry. Why did she like him so much? What was the power that he had over her? It was like he had the ability to work her like a puppet, emotionally. She didn't want to go to school. She woke up at 7:30. She didn't have it in her to work out, so she changed her alarm. After a quick shower she went to the mirror and got all of her make up. She had an extremely obvious bruise on the left side of her face. She had been piling on make up for 10 minutes now and she started to freak out. She was doing anything she could to cover it up. She couldn't. She could make it look less intense, but it was still there, obvious. She didn't know what to do. Did she go to school and deal with the looks and consequences? She could stay home. But if she stayed home she was right next to Danny, and she didn't want to see Danny right now. She didn't want anything to do with him at this point in time. It's not even like it was a bruise on her arm, or on her neck. She couldn't wear a sweater or a scarf. Kurt had given her a scarf for her birthday. It was really nice, and one of her favourite accessories. She took her mind off this by going to get dressed.

Dresses and skirts lined her closet. Every colour she could want. Every pattern. Every length. Next to her closet there were a few shelves. The shelves held track pants and sweaters, and shirts that wouldn't go with any skirts. She didn't feel like a dress or a skirt that day. Track pants. She chose track pants. Black. Also, a black long sleeve shirt. She knew it was going to be a tough day. She knew she was going to get looks. She knew someone was probably going to say something to her. She knew what she would have to face that day. After she got dressed she went back and applied more make up. It was really caked on, but it at least made it a little less noticeable. It was 8:10 and she went downstairs to get some cereal. Frosted flakes would make herself feel better, right?

Apparently not. She just felt fat. It made her feel worse. She should have worked out that morning, but she didn't. She couldn't. It was almost 8:30 and she decided she should go to school. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door, first looking in the hallway mirror. "Oh God." She looked like a mess. Her hair had just dried on its own, it was wavy and messy. Her outfit was boring, black. Track pants. Her face looked dry because there was so much make up. Even with all that make up, there was a purpley red bruise on her face. She grabbed her sunglasses and walked out the door. By the time she was half way there she realized she had forgotten her ipod. She stopped walking and just stood there. She ran a hand through her mess of a hair and sighed. After a few seconds she kept walking. It was almost 8:50 and she got to school. Class normally started at 9, but today they had an assembly and first period was canceled.

Rachel went to the assembly and stood in the back. It was dark, there was a slide show throughout the whole assembly. It was 10:15 by the time it was over and her next class was Spanish. With Mr Schuester. She didn't really want to go, so she didn't. Rachel doesn't often skip class, she only has on the rare occasion, and she always regretted it. She either felt guilty, or she missed too much work, or something. It always turned out to be a bad idea but she didn't want to go to Spanish. So, she didn't. Instead she went to the library, didn't make eye contact with the teacher at the front desk and went and sat at a table at the back. She picked a book off of the shelf at random. The Glass Castle. She just didn't want to sit there, blankly with nothing to do.

Around 11:30 when she was deeply into this book, her phone vibrated.

DANNY: text me when youve quit glee. Im serious rach.

This reminded Rachel of the night before. She had gotten into the book and was able to forget about it to the best of her ability. She took a deep breath and thought about her choices. She couldn't believe it though. She was actually considering quitting Glee. Glee was the thing that was always there for her. Music. When she had no friends, she at least had glee. She had her team mates. Glee is where she met Finn. Glee always took her mind off things. If she was going to be a Broadway star, she needed glee.

Danny on the other hand was her boyfriend. She knew he wasn't always perfect, and sometimes he hit her, but she could look past that, right? She thought about how he sung to her, and how they could watch movies together and snuggle. She thought about their walks, and their coffee trips. She thought about how even if she didn't have glee, they could talk about music. She thought about how love was the most important thing in the world. How love was better than anything else.

She knew what she had to do. She went to the locker with the book. They didn't have to check books out with the librarian, just sign in a book with their name, book, and date of check out. She grabbed her purse, threw it over her shoulder and by the time she was ready, the lunch bell rang. She walked quickly to the choir room. There was no glee practice that day, so she knew she wouldn't run into any of the students, she also knew Mr Schuester always went there at the beginning of lunch. When she got there, he wasn't there yet, and she walked in slowly, gripping the strap of her purse. She waited for a few minutes, leaning against the wall of his office, and when he didn't come she went over and sat on the piano bench and began playing. Just some little song, nothing important.

"Rachel! Missed you in Spanish, where were you?" Mr Schue had walked in and walk straight to his office, he was still able to hear Rachel and keep a conversation going, but he was also going on with his day in a very casual way. "Sorry, Mr Schue..I..didn't feel well." 

"Oh. That's too bad. Hey, good job yesterday in glee, on your assignment! Glad things are going well between you and Danny." He still hadn't made his way over to Rachel, but she could tell he was going to in the next few moments. He had just put down his laptop bag on his desk, and was now stacking the chairs behind her.

"I actually, I... I need to talk to you about glee." Rachel was nervous. Mr Schue had now made his way over, and sat down next to Rachel on the piano bench. Rachel was looking down at her fingers tracing across the piano keys, her brown locks covering her face.

"What's up, Rach?" Rachel had gotten weird about people calling her Rach. I guess only Danny could.

"It's just.. I'm.. I'm quitting glee, Mr Schue. I'm really sorry but I have to." She had taken her fingers off the keys, now interlocking them with her other fingers in her lap, still looking down. She could feel her eyes watering, but she held back the tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry.

"Rachel? Are you sure? Why?" He sounded really confused. Rachel could read his voice. She didn't need to look at him to know what the look in his eyes was.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She finally looked at him for the first time. It was not even a few seconds before the confused look on his face turned to concern and confusion wrapped into one.

"Rachel. Oh my god! What happened to your face?"


	14. Apologize

Small warning: The F bomb is dropped once or twice.

Rachel could feel her heart racing, pumping and attacking her from the inside. In the 2 weeks that this had been going on no one had noticed, no one had confronted her, she didn't have to worry about addressing it to anyone, except to herself in her bedroom at night. "It's actually nothing." She forced out a small laugh, as if there was some funny story behind it and there was no need to worry about her, or the story behind it. She went back to looking down and tracing her fingers along the piano keys. She was moving her index finger over one of the black keys, back and forth.

She could feel him watching her. Looking at the marks on her face through her brown curly tipped strands of hair. "I actually need you to tell me, Rachel. It's part of my job."

"Well, Mr Schuester, there really isn't a story. It was just a stupid little accident. Really not a big deal." She was speaking quickly but making sure her words seemed calm. She had no idea where this conversation was going to go.

"Then why don't you tell me the story?" He was still watching her. She was still looking down.

"It was really nothing, I just.. I fell down the stairs. I tripped, Mr Schue. Boring story. Like I told you." Seemed like a good story, she thought. People trip all the time. And she's a klutz. It was believable.

"Okay. Must of hurt," He was being what she took as sympathetic towards her. Feeling successful, Rachel looked up and nodded, in response to his comment. "I have to phone home though."

"What? Why?" Her feeling of success had quickly fled away. She felt panic again. She didn't know why, her dads weren't even home.

"Part of my job, Rachel. Part of my job." He shrugged to her, as if it were no big deal, because that was how she was making it seem. "My dads are.. they're actually on vacation right now, so there's no need to phone home. I mean, you'll just get me, anyway."

"Oh? Your dads are on vacation?" She nodded, and said yes. He continued. "How long have they been gone for?"

"Like, 2 weeks." Why did it matter?

"Have they met Danny?" Oh god. Why was he asking about him?

"Yeah. They have. He came for dinner before my dads went on vacation. They really like him. He's a really good guy Mr Schue," She could feel herself rambling. "He helped me with my glee project the other day and he sings to me sometimes. He's really sweet. I should, I should actually go, now, though." She didn't want to be there any more. She quit glee, which is what she came there to do. Brittany was coming over that night to work on the science project, but other than that she wanted nothing to do with school that day. She turned herself off the edge of the piano bench, wiped down her pants, and walked towards the door. "I hope you're not upset with me over quitting glee. I really enjoy glee, but I have to do this."

With that she walked out of the room and towards the doors. She took out her phone and texted Danny.

RACHEL: I quit and im coming home

She hesitated when sending it. She didn't want to admit to herself that she did, in fact, quit glee club. She had stormed out several times before, but this time she was literally quitting.

DANNY: I love u rach. Ill come pick u up. Im at work. But im done now.

He got a job? That was nice. It made Rachel smile a bit, I mean, of course he would have to get a job. He has a home, and a life. But it also made her a bit upset, why had he not told her that he was even looking for a job? She valued their conversation skills in their relationship.

When she got in his car, he greeted her with a kiss, and pointed to the radio allowing her pick any station she wanted. She just turned up the volume a tiny bit on the station it was already on. "So you... got a job?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, Rach. I forgot. Yeah," he was almost beaming. "Rob's Cafe. I mean, we're there enough, I figure I might as well apply, right?" Rachel smiled and nodded, picking some hair off of her shirt. "Why.. didn't you tell me?"

Danny looked at her as if he were confused. "It's not a big deal, Rach. It's just a job. Who cares?" Rachel understood his point of view, people have dozens of jobs in their lives, people get hired and fired every day. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Rachel knew the relationship she was in. She knew that it's not always the best for her. She also knew that their conversational skills were on of their strong points. They often had deep conversations over coffee, or when they went for walks, or whatever, and she just wanted to hold onto that.

"No one. Never mind." Rachel turned up the radio up, in frustration. Not anger, but she gave up because she was frustrated. The ride home involved only music, with a few things said between the two of them. A bit of small talk, a few sentences at a time. Pointing out things around town. They pulled into Danny's driveway, and he turned off the car. "What are you gonna do? You coming over?"

Rachel nodded and breathed out of her nose, almost a sigh. She licked her lips and got out of the car, walked around to the front of the car where Danny was and he reached out his hand. Rachel looked down at his hand and smiled at him, while grabbing his hand. When he did cute things, he really did cute things. It was a 15 foot walk to the door, barely a few seconds, but those seconds made her feel good. She had had a less than steller day, but he put her in a good mood. When they walked in, Danny walked to the kitchen and Rachel followed.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, while he was looking the the fridge, getting out butter and lettuce, and cheese and meat. "I'm just gunna have a sandwich, but if you want something more. I'll make it for ya," He was cut off by Rachel wrapping her hands around to the front of him, but from back. "Rach," he let out a small giggle, "what are you doing?"

"I'm flirting with my boyfriend, is that aloud?" She swung around to be beside him, back leaning on the counter, looking at him.

"I'm certainly not going to stop you." Danny said, and with that their lips met and it was soft, and calm, and relaxing. It gave Rachel time to think about the day. She was an over thinker. Always has been, probably always will be. She broke off the kiss, slowly and placed her hands on his chest. "I quit glee," He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "and it was really hard," he broke away from her and grabbed the bread from the shelf, but still paying attention to Rachel. She was leaning against the counter, elbow up, resting on it, looking at him, expecting some response. He was buttering his bread and nodding, in profile view for Rachel. She wasn't getting the response that she had expected. She expected some sort of sympathy or something. He had began to butter the bread, and there was a small moment of silence. "When I told Mr Schue... he asked about the bruise on my face." Rachel was watching him, and he let his tongue slip out his mouth, and slide over his lips. He put down the butter knife, but didn't turn to look at her. "What did you say?" He was peeling the pieces of meat apart from each other and placing them on the bread. He seemed much to calm for her.

"I told him I tripped, and fell."

He looked over to her, and nodded. "Good." Then went back to making his sandwich.

Good? She wanted to say something. She wanted to speak up, but she didn't much see the point. There's nothing she could do now. It's like she could go back in time and stop him from hitting her. She just wished he would say sorry. Really, is that too much to ask? She knew what he did was wrong, and she figured he must know what he did was wrong, and when people do something that is wrong, they apologize. But he didn't. She ran her finger along the edge of the counter, then looking at him with what most people would consider puppy dog eyes.

He was done making his sandwich, wiped his hands together, flicking away any crumbs on his fingers and looked at Rachel. "What?"

She was scared but she felt as though she needed to say something. She needed to stand up for herself, and voice what she felt inside, what she was thinking and what she wanted to say. She swallowed hard first, and then spoke. "Why don't you apologize when you hit me?"

He turned away from her, after she asked that and grabbed for the clean plates beside the sink. He put his sandwich on his plate and turned back to Rachel. "Let's not talk about this... alright?" And he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Rachel alone for a few seconds. She followed him into the dinning room, where he was sitting.

"I want to talk about it," She sat down in the chair beside him. He wasn't looking at her. He was just eating his sandwich and looking forward. Rachel continued. "I just.. don't understand why you-" 

He threw down his sandwich, which made Rachel jump a bit. "What? What Rach? What do you want from me? Do you want me to apologize? You know I love you. I'm sorry. I am sorry, Okay?" When he threw down the sandwich it had all fallen apart, it no longer resembled a sandwich. He pushed away from the table and stood up. He was towering over her, she was tiny and it was, and wish him standing, and her sitting, it was even more evident. "Stand up."

She did as he said. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. If she looked straight forward, she would be looking at his collar bones, so she had to lift her chin a bit when looking at him. She didn't know what to expect him to say, so he just waited for him to speak. "I love you. And I am so sorry... for hurting you. I have never been so happy with someone because there is no one better than you. You are the most loving, kind hearted, tolerant, beautiful person I have ever known."

Rachel was at a loss for words. Her first instinct was to hug him, which is what she did. He hugged back and it was a beautiful moment. It was only a little after noon, and they had the rest of the afternoon, which they spent together. They went for a walk. They ate a proper lunch. They went over to Rachel's and helped her tidy her room a bit.

When they were there, Rachel was at her desk, organizing her papers and books and pencils and whatnot. Danny was making her bed for her. Rachel smiled because she thought it was cute. Rachel's phone vibrated but it was on her bed stand, so she ignored it. She assumed it was Brittany, and she knew Brittany wouldn't mind if she texted back a few minutes later. She was in the middle of sorting through what papers to keep, and which to throw away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, gripping her strongly.

"The Hell is this?"

Rachel looked over and she saw Danny holding her phone, showing it to her.

FINN: where were u today? Why dont u come over tonight and well wrk on the song?

Rachel shook her head, looked at Danny. "It's.. I didn't see him today. He doesn't know I quit glee. That's all, okay?" She was waiting for a verbal response, but instead his response was him pushing her. He pushed her backwards and she tripped over her own feet. She fell and Danny walked over to her. She was leaning on her elbow, legs stretched out and she looked up at him. He kicked her. He kicked her in the stomach and she winced. She grabbed at her stomach and wanted to yell. 

"I'm deleting his number. If you ever talk to him again Rach, I'm going to kill you. So you better fucking watch yourself." After fiddling with her phone for a few seconds he threw it at her. It hit her in the side of the face, but he didn't seem to care. He walked out of her room, and slammed the door.

She lied there on the floor, holding herself up on her elbow, while holding her stomach with her free arm/hand. She took a deep breath and swallowed. She shook her head a few times, and eventually let herself start crying. She couldn't do this anymore. She loved him, but not this side of him.


	15. Nowhere to go

**Last Chapter! Well, last real chapter, I'm going to add an epilogue in a day or two.**

She was still lying there, contemplating getting up. Why did he keep doing that? She remembered his story about his parents, growing up, but he promised. He promised himself, and her, that he wouldn't do it again. But he kept doing it. He kept doing it, breaking his promise. He claimed he loved her, but she didn't understand. Rachel Berry can stick up for herself, but with him it was different. With him, she let him control her. I mean, she quit Glee, her favourite thing, because he told her to. She lied to her favourite teacher, one she respects more than any other. She was now considering ending her friendship with Finn because he wanted her to. She wished she didn't love Danny. She shouldn't love him, often the cons out weighed the pros. Although there were pros, their moments that they had, he was still abusive. Rachel grew up being told about abusive relationships and that she should never let anyone touch her in that way. She saw the time, it was a little after 3:30 and Brittany was coming over that afternoon/evening to work on the science project. She didn't want to though, tonight. She couldn't. She texted Brittany.

RACHEL: Not feeling well, sorry Britt. We'll do science tomorrow.  
She heard a knock on the door.

She figured it wasn't Danny. He would just walk in. No doubt about that. She figured it would either be Brittany or Finn. If it was Brittany, it was no big deal. She just hadn't gotten her text in time, she would tell her that she wasn't feeling well, and send her away. She wasn't supposed to be there until 5, but if she was coming over early, it would be fine. If it was Finn, she was worried. She didn't want to have to talk to him, didn't want to explain to him what was going on, and she certainly didn't want to risk the chance that Danny would see him out one of his windows. If Finn was at her house again, she had no clue what he would do. She shot up, going to run downstairs to answer the door on the chance that it might be Finn, not wanting Danny to see him. But when she stood up, she almost fainted. She didn't faint, but it was like her body gave out. He had kicked her in the stomach and it definitely had an affect on her, physically. She took a deep breath and walked to the stairs, which she ran down. When she got to the door, she looked through of peak hole. She stepped back a bit, confused.

She opened the door and greeted her Spanish teacher. "Hi.. Mr Schue. Why... are you here?" Her eyebrows were scrunched.

"I need to talk to you Rachel. Can I come in?" He was pointing into her home, and she moved back, nodding, welcoming him. They walked together into the kitchen and sat on the stools at the kitchen counter. She was comfortable with Mr Schue. He really was his favourite teacher, and of course, the leader of Glee. When they sat down not much time at all passed before her teacher spoke. "I'm just gonna say it, Rachel.. I'm worried about you."

She shook her head and thoughts were going through her mind _"He knows. Oh, God. He knows." _She smiled, gently as if she had no clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I don't think Danny is good for you." Rachel knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit to herself, because she loved him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Schue. Danny is a good man, he and I are in love and that's how it's going to be."

"You've..changed Rachel. I think he's to blame. I mean, let's break it down. You're qutting glee, the way you're dressed, as small as of a detail as it is, I don't think I've ever seen you in sweat pants. And you have bruises on your face. When I met him at the Cafe, he didn't... sit right with me. I saw the interaction between the two of you, and I don't trust him."

"You're wrong Mr Schue. You're wrong."

"Yeah, well.. I don't believe your story about falling, causing the bruise and I don't think you're safe." Rachel knew she was getting figured out. She knew it. "Are you saying you think he hits me?"

"Yeah, Rachel. That's what I'm saying. I think he hits you, and he's obsessively controlling. I think he's the reason you're quitting glee. Tell me I'm wrong. Please, because I don't want to be right."

She was trying to stay strong, she was doing to deny him. She was going to reject his accusation and try to be superior, but she couldn't. She was drained. Emotionally and physically. Before she knew it, she had begun to cry. She had been crying a lot lately. "I... I don't know what to do!" She wasn't sobbing, but she was crying. A lot.

"Okay, shh. Rachel, it's okay." She had her face in her hands, and he tried to comfort her, but it was hard. She was his student, he was in her home, which already is nearing the student/teacher line of appropriate and not appropriate. She didn't expect to be comforted, but he was doing his best. "We have to get you out of this.. you need to get away from him."

"I'm scared, Mr Schue. I can't do it. I can't tell him that. I love him, and he loves me and.. I just, I'm scared. He's my neighbor, and it's not like there's anything I can do about that."

Rachel was watching her teacher, hoping that he would have the answer. Hoping he had some Emma traits in him, and could just tell her what to do. Could guide her to the right answer, because she wasn't strong enough to help herself out of this.

"How long until your dad's get back?" Mr Schue asked, watching her.

"Like 2 weeks, or something. 13 days I think."

"Do you have anyone you can stay with until then?"

"No. I have no family around here, and I mean.. I don't really have any friends, Mr Schue, you know that. I don't.. know what I'm going to do," she was sniffling and wiping away the wetness on her cheek. "I can't do it. I'm with him, and I.. have to stay with him. I have no other option."

"What do you mean you have no other option?"

Her thought process was racing in her head. If she broke up with him, she still had to live beside him, and deal with the ramifications. She would have to deal with that. She had no where else to go, and he would probably keep his actions up. He still had a power over her, and she would still have to deal with that, which she couldn't do. If she stayed with him, maybe he'd realize how much he loves her. Maybe he'd realize that his actions are wrong. She could change him. "If I stay with him.. I can change him."

"Rachel. I know you. You're capable of a lot of things, but you can't control people like that, you can't change them. I was in High school.. I was with Terri, but I knew a lot of the girls were attracted to the bad boy. But.. Rachel, he's not a bad boy. He's just a bad person."

Rachel nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. She spoke, but it was more like a whisper. "I have to break up with him." She looked up to her teacher, who had a soft smile on his face, with a nod. "Yeah, you do."

She pushed her hair behind her ears and stood up. After a few seconds she sat back down. Her mind kept flipping between having to do this, and not being able to do this. "I can't. It's not going to make a difference. He's is still going to live there, and I'm still going to live here, alone."

"You can stay with me. I know it's typically unacceptable, but in this situation," he got off his chair and stood there. "I think it's okay. I think it'll be fine." She stood up, too. She hugged him, shockingly enough to her teacher. She could see on his face that he was a bit shocked. By the suddenness of her action, not the actual action. He was always there for her. Their relationship was more of a parent/child or even a friend/friend relationship. Not a teacher/student relationship. It just wasn't. She went upstairs and got a bag of clothes, she got the things she needed, make up, few pairs of shoes, she packed a suit case in 5 minutes. Her dads would be home in 2 weeks. She didn't need that much, she just wanted to be able to leave her home. Danny wouldn't know where she was going. Or at least she hoped not. She now had the choice of going over there and breaking up with him, or doing it through text, or a phone call. "I'm gunna go do it in person, Mr Schue." He nodded and grabbed her suit case, walking towards the door.

"I'll wait in the car." He walked out to his car, put the suit case in the trunk and got in. Rachel stood in the door way and turned to look at her home. She was standing in one of the places Danny had hit her, thrown her around. It reminded her of the other times. The first time he hit her, the other times. The last time, not even an hour ago. She knew it was right. She knew she had to do this. She knew she had no other choice. She locked the door and walked to Danny's door. Looking at Mr Schue on her walk over to Danny's. He had a wide look in his eyes. A look of wishing good luck, and she appreciated it. She got to Danny's and she knocked.

"Rach. Hi." He seemed calm, as if nothing had just happened between them.  
"You hurt me, again, Danny." She was speaking strongly. Bravely. Standing up for herself more than she ever had before in this relationship.

"I know. And... I am sorry. I know I keep doing it.. but I'm sorry. We spoke today about how I don't apologize, but.. I was wrong. It does matter, I did wrong and I owe you an apology. So this is my apology." He leaned in for a kiss, and she put up her hands, stopping him.

"No, Danny. I'm not... doing this any more. You did it one too many times," She found herself tearing up, again. "and I know you're gunna do it again. I wanted to be with you, because I love you.. but it's not worth it. You hurt me emotionally and physically, and It's not okay. I can't even say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I'm not sorry that this is ending, because I need to stick up for myself. And I'm done with letting you control me. So.. I don't want to see you anymore. And I'm done." She turned away from him, but quickly turned back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "I really did love you." With that, she was done, she didn't wait for his response, she left him and got in the car, not even looking back at him.

"You ready to go, Rachel?"

"Yeah. I feel safe. And I feel like me. So yeah, I'm ready to go."


	16. Weeks later

Once her dads were back, she was back at home. She had no interaction with Danny. Rachel didn't tell her dads what happened, only that they had dated, and it didn't work out. She didn't tell them any of the details of the abuse. They didn't know she had stayed with Mr Schue, or really anything about what happened when they were on vacation, only that their relationship didn't work out. There were a few times when Rachel would walk past Danny outside, or even when Danny was there talking to her dads. Her dads and Danny still had some sort of friendship/relationship because of their closeness of being neighbors, but Rachel was never around when he was there, or when they were socializing.

Rachel had been a bit different since it all happened. She had started standing up for herself even more, not letting Santana get away with her remarks to her. Santana and Finn weren't together anymore, and Rachel and Finn became friends again. She told Finn a little bit about the relationship with Danny, but not much. He knew Danny had hit her, but didn't know how often, or that he was indirectly responsible for some of the hittings. He also didn't know that Danny was the reason she quit glee. But it didn't much matter anymore, since she was back in glee club. She was back to belting out her solos and to her bubbly self. Only she wasn't herself, she was like a Rachel Berry 2.0.

Her relationship with Mr Schue also kept growing stronger. They really were like friends, sometimes they would get coffee together, and talk about whatever. They didn't go to Rob's Cafe though. Never there. He had helped her through a really tough time, and she really appreciated it. She let him know that, often.

A little over a month after her dads got back, 6 or 7 weeks after they broke up Rachel went out to get the mail. Danny was walking home from somewhere, not work, he usually drove to work, Rachel knew that. In fact, he usually drove most places, so she had no clue where he was. The mail box was on the other side of the road and she took her time, stalling at the box, so by the time she turned around to go back inside, he would be gone. But he wasn't. Rachel decided she would just cross the street and walk quickly back inside. That is what she did, but Danny stopped her. "Rachel?"

Not Rach. Rachel. Weird.

She closed her eyes for a second before turning to him. They literally had not spoken in weeks, since they broke up. When she turned to him, he looked a little different. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he looked the exact same, but he wasn't the same person in her eyes as he used to be. Without saying anything out loud, she was saying "what do you want?" in her eyes. Danny knew it.

"How are you, Rachel?" He stepped closer to her. She considered stepping back, but didn't.

"I'm fine." She was gripping the envelopes in her hand. Danny nodded.

"Do you want to... come over? Talk? Catch up?" Rachel could tell he was nervous, as he should be. She was too, a bit. This was just a nervous situation.

"No."

He nodded again. "Okay." He understood.

Rachel turned away and began to walk to the door. She heard Danny call out to her. "I'm sorry," She turned back to him and crossed her arms. "For what I did. It wasn't right, and you made the right choice. I regret it, and I didn't deserve you, so, I'm sorry." She was watching him, but didn't know what to say, she formed a look on her face informing him that she understood what he was saying, but had nothing to say, so she once again turned back to walk away. "I know you said you don't want to catch up, but maybe soon... we could hang out again, I miss you and I think we could-"

She turned back, and shook her head. "I'm not doing it again."

"I see a therapist every week. I'm dealing.. with my problems."

"Good. I hope one day you're happy, Danny. I really do." That's all she had to say.

**Thank you guys for all the support! This was my first fanfiction ever, and I am so grateful that you read and reviewed and enjoyed. I don't want to be done. I've spent the past month and a half thinking about where to go with this story, and what to do, and writing, and posting, and reading reviews and what not. So thank you guys so much! I tried to make Danny a character you love to hate, but also might have some spot for him in your heart, with his story about his parents, and the not pressuring Rachel into sex thing. I'm getting all emotional about being done and it's super lame. Anyway, thanks for the support!**


End file.
